


Hero of Light: A SailorStuck Fanfic

by Sacrificial_Bella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hero_Of_Light, Humanstuck, Multi, SailorStuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Bella/pseuds/Sacrificial_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero of Light Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 1:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Katrina McKenzie - Kanaya Maryam  
> Karl Villani - Karkat Vantas

_**ACT 1: A Light Shines on!** _

On a lovely morning, the sun shining through the window into a light blue room, a young girl amidst about Eighteen was in bed, her body covered by a comforter. Her alarm clock starts playing 'I don't care' by the Fall out Boys. A voice sounds out, calling the name 'Valerie' a few times. The voice was another young girl, who is about the same age walks in. But the girl who walked in was feeling the walls. She had her brown hair in a ponytail, sunglasses, freckles underneath the glasses, but also a cane to help her walk around.

“Valerie! Are you seriously still in bed??” The girl calls out. “We have to get moving or we'll be late for school!”

Valerie, the girl under the blanket, tosses, “...Not right now Terra... Just a few more minutes.” She groans.

Terra sighs and walks over, turning the music up loud, making Valerie jump from laying down, panting plus her heart pulsating in reaction.

“Come on Valerie, I really don't want to do that again.” Terra advised, exiting the room as she felt alongside the walls.

Valerie sighs, turning low the song down and stops the alarm. She then brushes her fingers back through her black hair.

“Hi. You're wondering who I am right? Well I am the Great and Awesome- well I wish I was. My name is Valerie Smith.” She starts to narrate, “I'm eighteen, high school student, living with the best friend in our apartment since her parents are owners of the place. My best friend is Terra Piermont, at least eighteen as well, oh and of course, she's blind. Which is actually fun for the most kind of person I am.”

Valerie walks into the main Living room/Kitchen area and smacks Terra's rear end. “H-HEY!” Terra shouted, trying to make a sandwich.

Valerie laughs in reply. “Come on! You know I'm only playing with you!” She speaks, sitting down on the couch, waiting for her friend to finish.

“Look, I know you love pulling pranks, but pulling pranks on a blind person isn't really a thing you should do.” Terra spoke to Valerie, soon packing her lunch since she sits with the Class Presidents of the school.

“Hey. I don't play pranks on any other blind person, you're the only one I do it to, because you're my friend, even a scourge sister!” Scourge sister. A nickname they both made up to represent their relationship.

“Yeah yeah, I know the whole story, are you ready or not Valerie?” Valerie gets up and replies, “Yeah let's go.” 

The two exit out the door, Terra letting Valerie lock the door to the apartment.

“So in a nutshell, we're friends, living an apartment, going to high school.”

Valerie and Terra walk to their high school, not aware of being looked at but an unusual black cat. At the school, Terra was Valerie's class president. The school was made up of four team classes each grade. Valerie's class was the Dragon class in Junior year. Of course though, Valerie didn't like the whole Dragon term, but Terra loved it! Along side Terra was a young man.

“That guy next to Terra? That's Karl Villani. Just a weird guy with a temper problem. I sort of see them together, but it's whatever.”

Valerie leans back, watching her friend get the papers ready for a speech.

“Morning Junior Dragons, Me and Karl have morning announcements for you all, so I recommend you all liste-” Karl soon touched Terra's shoulder.

“Yes Karl?” Terra looked over to where the touch was, a student giving Karl a sheet and a braille sheet of the notice.

Terra feels her sheet and nods, “I see. Alright, change of plans. Ms. Valerie Smith, I need you to come with me. Karl will finish reading the announcements and then you all will have class okay? Good.”

Valerie blinked as she got up, wondering what the grade principal wanted. The other students were talking about how she might be in trouble, since Valerie was the prankster kind most of the times.

“Really? At a time like this? I should have refused...” Valerie sighs.

“Well Valerie, if you refused, we would most likely argue and I'd end up having to pull you out of your chair, and I really don't want to do that.” Terra explained, causing Valerie to get a smirk on her face, “That actually sounds like fun to me.” Terra sighed and the two walked on to the Junior Principal's office.

“It was a shock really, after walking with Terra,” Valerie narrates again. “I'd thought I was in major trouble, and wouldn't be able to go to a school event, however...”

“Ms. Peirmont? Ms. Smith?” The principal started, “Yes Mrs. Weston?” The girls spoke in unison.

“That's Mrs. Weston, The Junior classes' principal, she nice most of the time and that REALLY itches me to pull a prank on her, though I only managed twice and probably wouldn't do 'those' times again.” Valerie narrated as Mrs. Weston stood up from her chair.

“I have a new student for you Ms. Piermont, to lead to the Junior Dragons, and you Ms. Smith, will have a proper punishment from your pranks.” The Principal spoke.

“Punishment!? Aw man.. Please Ms. Smith, you have to seriously understand me! I need to go to the school events this year!”

The principal shook her head, “It's nothing to expel you from events Ms. Smith, it's to make sure you don't pull pranks again.”

Valerie blinked, No more pranks? Oh man was this slightly struggling on Valerie's shoulders. “So Ms. Weston? Who is the student?” Terra popped the question. “Well, I'm glad you asked. There's a few reasons why I'm leaving you both in her care. One of the reasons is that she needs a home. She came from the local orphanage, looking for schooling, shelter and friends.” Terra and Valerie blinked. “Here. I'll introduce her, Natalie! Come on in sweetheart!” Ms. Weston called out.

“And soon there she was, The new girl, with her blonde hair and that cute outfit was Natalie Lyons. God, when I first saw her, I didn't think she would be a young girl. She looked to be about in her seventeens, but just DAMN was she adorable.” Natalie walks forward, soon sitting down almost timid like. “This is Natalie Lyons, she will be your new classmate.”

Natalie holds her white cat plush close, her giant bag now at her feet. “Sure, I mean, introducing her around and having her more comfy in this school shouldn't be a big deal.” Valerie assured, relaxing back in the chair. “And this event, started the whole looping trip this story will go on.”

Soon after school, Valerie walked home with Terra and now Natalie, covered in chalk-dust, coughing in result. “That's the last time I'm pulling a prank with a chalk-board.” Terra smiles, “Well you shouldn't have pulled a prank in general, period.”

Soon a black cat dashes out, making Natalie gasp as it looks at them, something shining on its forehead into their faces before running off. Natalie soon runs after the cat, “Natalie get back here!” Valerie called, “God damn it!” She cursed, following Natalie, “Terra get home and call for dinner, I'll go catch Natalie!” Valerie runs off to go after Natalie, leaving Terra by herself.

“Huh? What just happened? Oh well.” Terra soon uses her cane and walks home.

Valerie however finally catches up with Natalie, who holds the cat who was struggling in it's arms, “Natalie, you shouldn't hold a cat y-” “I know the cat..” Was all Natalie said, interrupting Valerie. “Uhh... Sure, does it have a home?” Natalie shook her head. Valerie sighed, soon seeing a star on the others head. “Huh? What's this? A shiny sticker or something?” She touches it and gasps, the cat hissing, clawing out towards Valerie.

“No way... I swear that's built into the forehead!”

Natalie blinks, “Maybe it was tortured? Maybe it was hot glued to the head?” She blinked more.

“More like superglue if you ask me.. Might as well bring it home, come along Natalie.” Valerie said, starting to walk home, Natalie follows while holding the mysterious cat.

Soon returning home, Valerie and Natalie walk through the door. “Welcome back you two, I have ordered chine-” Terra spoke, soon interrupted by a smell, “I smell a dirty animal, if you decide to keep it Natalie, you must give it a bath first.” Natalie nodded, “Yes Terra.”

Natalie spoke as she brings the mysterious cat to their bathroom, though she was searching for it.

“I really don't like cats, but Natalie had that look in her eyes that she was going to beg me for it.” Valerie described Natalie with the cat, sitting on the couch. “Well, she's still young though... Haven't you noticed something?” Terra spoke. “What's that?” Valerie asked, looking over from the couch. “That Natalie girl.... seems a bit suspicious.”

Terra admitted, a little concern in her voice. Valerie blinks, “What are you talking about, she's human like us.”

Terra uses her cane to walk over, “But today, she had a class with me in history, and she didn't want to participate in any groups, only herself. And she kept looking through the oldest books for something and I don't know what she was looking for.” Terra explained.

“How do you know they were old?” Valerie asked, blinking.

“The smell of the books.” Valerie nods, hearing the doorbell. “I'll get it.”

After grabbing dinner, everyone ate dinner while Natalie fed a few pieces of Sesame chicken to the mysterious cat. “So Natalie, how did you enjoy school?” Terra asked Natalie. The girl smiled and spoke, “I really enjoyed school.. though, my favorite part of the day was Biology. I figured out how electricity works mathematically.”

Valerie smiles, watching Natalie, soon noticing that the cat was staring at her. 'What the hell is wrong with that cat...?' Valerie thought.

As time passed, they finished dinner. Valerie had a shower after Natalie had her bath since she wasn't used to showers. The cat though watched everyone then headed Natalie's room to say goodnight, more of rubbing against her sides with himself as she pets him after getting dressed. Valerie was finally relaxed on her bed, thankfully tomorrow was a weekend.

“I'm going to bed!” yells Valerie.

Terra and Natalie both had said something, but the door was closed to even hear them. That night later, Valerie was under her covers, hearing scratching at her door. “Oh I bet it's the cat...” She whispers quietly and goes to the door, opening it. The cat does come in, rubbing against her leg once then gets on the bed and curls up, sleeping now. “Dang, I guess he loves my room...” She closes the door and goes to bed, under the covers.

Soon in a few minutes, a voice called out to the other, “Hey, you. Valerie.” Valerie hears the male voice and wakes up slowly, groaning lightly. “H-Huh...?” Soon, she was face to face with the cat, “Hey, Valerie.” Valerie's eyes widened, did the cat just spoke to her? She freaks out, soon going to the door.

But the cat stops her in her tracks, “Wait a minute, listen, My name is Talkor. I need to speak with you Valerie, it's important that I do.” He introduced himself, looking at Valerie. Valerie looks at the door then sighs and sits down, “Okay, talk. What are you, and how do you know my name?” She asked, glaring at the cat.

“Alright, alright. Like I said, my name is Talkor, I had awaited this moment to look for a few people. The Princess and Heroes of the Kingdom of Stella.” Valerie blinked, “Princess.. Heroes.. Stella...? Why?” Talkor looked down. “Because the dark forces called the Tenebris tried to destroy the Kingdom years ago. But now they're back, trying to find the kingdom's diamond.” Talkor explained.

Looking at Valerie, he sighed, seeing that Valerie had fallen asleep. He took in a deep breath and meowed so loud that she woke up. Valerie looks over, “Seriously. Don't. Do that. Again.” Talkor glared at her. “Then don't fall asleep on me.” He scolded.

“Now, My goal here with my special someone... whom I can't find, are here to find the five heroes, and one of them happens to be the princess. And I can sense you, from the time I watched you today, you are one of those heroes.” Valerie blinked, “What do you mean?” Talkor's forehead symbol soon glows, a brooch appearing with a sun symbol on it.

“This is the Light Brooch. This will help you when you really need it. I know you can use it.” Valerie picks it up, “It's a little bright, but I guess it's alright.” Talkor nodded. “I will teach you how to use it once time comes, but for right now, sleep.” He gets off the bed and goes to the door, trying to get out. “...Umm... Help please?” Valerie sighs and opens the door. Talkor walks out then Valerie closes the door. She sighs and gets back into bed.

The next morning, Valerie groans while waking up, rubbing her eyes. “Damn it.. That cat sure has weird problems...” She sits up and gets out of bed, going downstairs to find breakfast, finding Natalie on the couch and Talkor next to her. “Morning Nat.” Valerie spoke, finding cinnamon buns.

“Morning Valerie. Did you know the cat's name is Talkor?” Natalie spoke as Valerie blinked.

'How did Natalie find that out??' She goes to one of the chairs and sits down, noticing Talkor had a collar around his neck. 'HUH!? The fuck!? He wasn't wearing a collar last night!... Oh that little confusing fucker.' Valerie does the 'I'm keeping an eye on you' look on Talkor, the cat just staring at her. 

Terra soon had woken up, soon going to the living room. “Hey girls, did you hear? There's a fashion show I want to go to today. They have a special discount on people who go to our High school or who are disabled.”

Valerie blinked, “What's the price?”

Terra soon replied, “Normal price is Twenty-five dollars, but ten dollars gets taken off with School ID, but in case with me, I get in for Five dollars because I'm blind and also am part of the Junior Class Presidents club as Dragon's President.” Natalie smiled, “That sounds like fun, who's running it?” Terra smiled, “The McKenzie’s.”

After a few moments of silence, Valerie starts laughing, “You mean the Fashion obsessed family!? Oh my god!” She falls on the floor after laughing so hard. Natalie blinks, watching Valerie. “And well, we ended up going anyways.” Valerie narrated.

Later that day, the three had walked out. Terra wearing her school outfit for the night, and Valerie and Natalie wearing regular clothes while Natalie held a bag which of course had Talkor in the bag since Natalie didn't want to leave Talkor home.

Soon at the door, “Oh, and there she was, Katrina McKenzie. I mean she's okay but a little too obsessed about fashion. She supposedly has a girlfriend, but I doubt it since they're just rumors.” Valerie narrated.

“Hello Katrina, nice seeing you here.” Terra spoke.

“Thank you for coming, I'm glad you and your friends were able to come. I have backstage passes for you all.” Katrina hands them to Terra, Valerie and Natalie. “Follow me.” Katrina spoke, leading them into the backstage. While backstage, Katrina showed them how the show would work, Etcetera. After from Katrina showing them Backstage.

“Wow Ms. Katrina, your mother's show looks like it'll go on nicely!” Natalie commented.

“Thank you, now I must hurry, the shows' about to start! See you three later!” Katrina rushed, speed-walking away. Terra and the others went back and now are sitting in the front row, starting to watch and wait for the show.

Katrina went to check on her mother, “Mother...?” She walks into her mother's dressing room, as her mother turned around grinning. But this grin was no normal grin, she looked like she turned a One-Eighty. “Sorry, but your mother isn't here right now!” Katrina screams, passing out as her mother walks out the room.

At that same time, Valerie holds her head, getting a headache. “...Valerie...?” Natalie tilts her head, concerned. “I'm fine Nat, just a headache.” Valerie smiles a bit at Nat. They watched the eight girls walk in as Katrina's mother walked in. Talkor watched, pawing at Valerie, “H-Hey Talkor! Stop that!” Talkor takes Valerie's brooch from her pocket, signaling her to run out while following him. “I'll be back, Talkor is being an idiot!” Valerie runs after Talkor as the mother turns into a Tenebris monster, passing everyone out in the audience and stage, even Terra and Natalie were passed out.

“YOU IDIOT! What were you thinking!?” Valerie yelled at Talkor, the cat placing down the brooch.

“Listen, you didn't feel anything about Katrina's mother did you..?” Valerie blinks, “Why?... Not that I know of... I did hear a sc-... WAIT, YOU MEAN!?”

Talkor nods, “The show is in trouble, and her mother is a victim of the Tenebris.” Valerie nods, “Then I need to find Katrina before her mother does.” Talkor nods, picking up the brooch and gives Valerie her brooch before jumping in Valerie's arms. With that, Valerie started running to the backstage area. With a few minutes, she finds Katrina, “Katrina!” Valerie tries to wake her up but she's out cold. “Damn it! She's out cold!” Soon the two heard the Mother-possessed Tenebris walk closer. “Hurry Valerie!” Valerie nods and picks Katrina, running to the roof of the building with Talkor.

Speed-walking up the stairs, she ends up on the roof, panting, placing Katrina down. “God damn it, that thing doesn't give up!” Valerie cursed. “Hurry Valerie, The brooch! Transform by yelling, 'Hero of Light! Transform!'” Valerie nods, “Got it!” She takes out her brooch, holding it forward.

“HERO OF LIGHT! TRANSFORM!” 

Valerie soon holds her brooch high, her brooch's symbol blinking which started her transformation. The light from the Brooch transforms her clothes into a bright orange fancy-looking body suit with yellow boots and orange cape. The symbol of light appearing on her stomach area as well as on her forehead. But the difference was her skin was gray, her eyes were different colors and she had horns on her head, resembling a pincer and stinger of a Scorpion.

Valerie looks at her suit and her cape, “Holy crap...” She then sees herself into a mirror pillar and gasps, “WHOA. I HAVE HORNS AND....Just.. Oh my god...”

Talkor looks at her, “Listen Valerie, there's no time to be perfectionist! Time to attack the Tenebris!” Valerie looks at the monster and dodges it's attack. “Jesus will you calm down!? It sounds you have a bad case of the Shark week!” The Tenebris monster roared in reaction, Valerie soon accidentally waved her hand over her symbol on the forehead and a sword appears in her hand, “Oh hell yeah!” Valerie then gets in position and yells.

“SHINING SUN SWORD SLASH!” And with a powerful attack of slashes, the monster disappears, no longer possessing the mother and turning into a small elemental rock.

Valerie smiles, “HELL YEAH! Woo! I'm the BEST!”

Talkor smiles, “Well done, Hero of Light!”

The hero stops cheering and looks at Talkor, “Pardon?” She questioned, the cat walks forward.

“That's what you are Valerie, you are the Hero of Light.”

Valerie blinks and looks at her sword, “Hero of Light huh...?” She looks over to Katrina who is waking up, Valerie transforming back into her normal gear. The other wakes up and looks around.

“What am I doing on the roof?....” Katrina looks over at the other, “Valerie, what happened...?” The girl hears her mother waking up and crawls over, “Mother!” Valerie watches them reuniting then sees a person trying to shoot something and gasps, running towards Katrina and pushes her off her mother, a sharp shard almost hitting Katrina and her mother. Valerie pants, looking back at the unknown figure but it ended up running away. 'Who was that...?...That person.. Was unusual....' Valerie thought.

Katrina pants, “Valerie, what the-?” Valerie gets up, “You almost hit by that shard.”

The other sees the shard and sighs, “Thank you Valerie.” The mother soon sits up, “Wow... What a dream... I had a dream that my show failed..” Katrina looks over to her mother, “Mother.. It's okay, we can re-start the show another time, but first we need to try out new designs.” She reassured.

“Valerie!” called out Natalie so ran over and hugged Valerie as Terra followed with her cane.

“Thank goodness we found you guys.” Terra spoke. 

“How is everyone downstairs?” Valerie asked. 

“Everything is a-okay. Nothing bad happened in the main area and nowhere around.” Terra reported. 

Natalie soon let go and smiled, giggling as bit as Valerie giggled as well, petting Natalie's head. “And that was my first day, being the Hero of Light. If I didn't meet Talkor nor Natalie, none of this would've happened. What's going to happen now that I have this new power, who are going to be my allies? I probably won't find out.. until another time.” Valerie narrated, the five walking to the stairs and down them back to the main area.


	2. Hero of Light Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?
> 
> This time, a new hero is revealed in Act 2! While Credit Day goes on at the Museum, little did Terra know that Credit day, would change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 2:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Karl Villani - Karkat Vantas  
> Sampson Cardino - Sollux Captor

_**ACT 2: Revealing a New Mind!** _

In an unknown place, a female troll with exotic dark dress-like clothing walks to her throne, sitting down. “So you're saying that one of the Heroes is alive?” She asked, her face and horns hidden in the dark. “Yes ma'mm.” Started a male troll. His face was covered in dark, only one of his eyes seen. “It seems the Hero of Light, Mindfang's daughter has awoken.”

The female grunted. “Mindfang... that name cringes me forever...” The male troll still bowed on the floor, flinching when the other grunted. “I understand.... Queen Lamiya.” The female troll walks out from the shadows, her horns looked like an-almost loop with sharpened ends. “Now... Curtus.... You know what you must do. Continue collecting the energy emeralds.”

The male troll Curtus stood up. His horns looked like sharp arrow heads with a short base. “Yes Queen Lamiya.” He agreed and walked off to continue his job. “So...” The queen started, talking to herself. “The Hero of Light has awoken eh? Well.. It won't be long until Curtus ends her reign as Hero..” She grinned evilly, chuckling lightly.

During school, Terra was having a small meeting about an upcoming project with the Junior presidents. At the table was her, Karl, Rose Lalonde the Junior Shark's president and the president of the Junior Bees. “Here was I today, on the day I went into an accident and became blinded, sitting around with the presidents of the Junior Classes.” Terra narrated. “Of course, there was Me, My partner Karl, The president of the Sharks, Ms. Rose Lalonde, and the president of the Bees, Sampson Cardino. We sat at the table in the Junior Presidents office, discussing what to do for an upcoming project.” She finished narrating for the time being.

“May I say something?” Rose raised her hand, speaking. “I purpose a location for the Project since we haven't discussed so.” Terra's mind lit up.

“That's right, Sampson, do we have a definite area this year?” Sampson sighed, “Sorry.. I don't. I asked about it with the Senior teams, and we found out we can't use the other area of this school nor near the gymnasium.” Terra sighed. “Alright, Rose, you have a location?”

Rose smiled, “The local Museum. They have a giant study ball-room, and I made reservations for it to happen on Friday this week.” Everyone's eyes lit up, hearing this. “PERFECT! Then Friday it shall be! I'll write up the assignment stuff tonight!” Terra announced. Karl stood up, “Wait Terra, you sure you don't want me to write it?” He asked, wanting to help. Terra looked over, “Oh that's right. I only know how to write in Braille, sure if you want.” Karl nodded. “I'll make an announcement paper tonight for the announcements for Junior and Seniors.

Terra nodded, “Alright Team. Let's do this!” The four raise their fists in victory. “Hello, My name is Terra Piermont.” Terra started to narrate.

“I go to Wayne B. Johnson High with my best childhood friend, Valerie. Today was the Twelfth year anniversary that I became blind due to a childhood car accident. Everyone knew and would always try their best every year the anniversary happened, but of course now and then I get asked for them to help me. Though honestly, I think it's somewhat annoying that everyone wants to help me. I mean, even though I'm blind, doesn't necessarily mean I need help all the time.” She narrates as she walks through the school, soon smelling her crush, Dave Strider. “Well, morning cool kid, where are you headed?”

Dave looks over, wearing the same sunglasses as always. “Algebra help, even if I hate it. The class is not cool enough for this Strider.” Terra chuckled, “Well I wish you the luck, Have you seen Smith?” Dave soon had a look of thinking and remembered, “She's with the new chick Natalie in the cafeteria.” 

Terra smiles, “Thanks Strider, keep up the good work.” Dave smiles, “See ya.” As Terra walks around, she finally smells their presence. “Valerie.” Terra walks over with her cane. “Have you two been waiting for me?”

Valerie looked at Terra, “Yeah, Natalie wanted to go get Ice cream after you got out of your meeting.” Natalie nods as Terra grins, “Why not? I'm already finished, and Friday is going to be the Junior/Senior Credit Day.” Valerie blinked. “Junior.. Senior.. Oh that thing that happens once a year for people who need to graduate right?”

Terra smiled, “You got it.” Natalie blinked, “...Would I need it..?” Terra shrugged, “You can join if you want Natalie, it's fun!” Natalie nodded,“Alright, I will!” Valerie smiled, soon standing up, “So Ice cream or what?” Terra nodded as the three left.

Soon returning home with Ice cream and pizza, the three were welcome by Talkor, who rubbed against their legs. “We're back Talkor.” Natalie spoke, picking up the cat, holding him close. He meowed, looking at Valerie then Terra, now glaring at Terra. Valerie somewhat noticed, but ignored it. Natalie soon placed Talkor down and smiled, “Can we have pizza now?” Valerie nodded, “Let's eat.”

Soon they were finally able to eat dinner and Valerie stretched. “So Terra,” Valerie started, “Where is the Credit day this year?” Terra smiled, “The Local Museum, apparently they're opening a new exhibit while Credit Day is going on.” She spoke before eating her slice of pizza. “The Local Museum huh? This'll be great.” Valerie snickered as Terra grinned. “It will be, since your grades are low Valerie.” The older girl gasped then growled as Terra laughed a bit. “Things never get old.” 

Natalie soon stood up and spoke, “I'm going to take a shower and head for bed.” Valerie soon looked over at Natalie and nodded. “Alright Nat, don't let the bed bugs bite.” The younger Natalie pouted before going to get ready for a shower. “Alright, I'm heading to bed then.” Valerie stood up, and as she did, Terra said, “Valerie.. Do you think Credit Day will come out awesome?”

Valerie blinked. “Of course, why do you ask..?” Terra stood up and stretched. “I'm sorry, it's nothing. Good night.” Terra uses her cane to go up the stairs. Valerie soon realized what Terra meant. 'Oh.. She means the Fashion Show incident... Hmm.. I hope things won't get too bad for her..' Valerie soon heads to her room as Talkor curls up on the couch. “Hmm... I think I know what's coming for Terra.. I hope I'm not right..”

Soon it was Friday, and Credit Day was just beginning. In the main ballroom were kids with disabilities, and Credit Day was mainly a way to help Students earn credit by helping children who need help. “Welcome to this year's Credit Day, Juniors and Seniors! Not only do you help our lovely group here with school needs, but you also earn credit towards graduating! So please, make your choice on who to help and you get to help them for 30 minutes each before switching! Please have fun, I guarantee it'll help your grade.” Terra spoke before the event started.

Natalie was helping a kid with Down Syndrome do their homework. Terra soon sat down at one of the tables, and a little girl wheeled over, “Ms. Piermont... I know this is Credit Day, but all of this is stressing me out...” Terra heard the girl and smiled, “Well Julia, same here actually. I wouldn't mind taking a walk with you around the Museum. Karl, keep an eye on things here, I'll be back in a bit.” Karl blinked at Terra's request as he watched them go out the room to walk around.

“So... how can you not see Ms. Piermont...?” Julia spoke, wheeling along side Terra in another hall of the museum. “It was a long time ago. A childhood accident left me blind....” During while she was speaking, a flashback is shown of a car swerving in the dark, and crashing, Terra's name being screamed. “But it's alright. Nothing to worry about my dear.”

Terra smiled a bit, soon Julia spoke after a few minutes. “Wait.. Terra, somethings wrong with that lady..” Terra blinked, “Lady...?..” Soon all of a sudden, Instead of darkness, Terra's vision soon turned into seeing shapes of objects and people in color, as well as smelling more precisely. “Julia, I'm going to check on the lady, you head back to the Ballroom.” Julia was hesitant but didn't say anything and quickly wheeled back to the Ballroom.

Terra continued to walk forward, “Somehow... this energy feels familiar... like from the Fashion show...” As she found the lady, she noticed who the lady was, “...Wait...It's the Curator!” Terra runs over and shakes the woman, “Ma'mm! Ma'mm!!” Soon a figure is behind Terra, “Well, what do we have here?” Terra looked behind her, seeing a figure.

Julia wheeled into the room and went to Karl, “Mr. Villani! It's Ms. Piermont! She's in trouble, I know she is!” Valerie heard and went over, “Where is Terra!?” Julia soon answered, “By the new Exhibit!” Valerie soon growled in frustration, but noticing Talkor peep out of her bag and ran out, “Ugh! I'll go find her. Karl, take care of Credit Day and this girl.”

Valerie runs out and follows Talkor, while Julia frowns, worried about Terra. Terra gasps and stands up, seeing Curtus' outline in a dark color. “If it isn't... Redglare's daughter..” He looked disappointed. “....R...Redglare...?” Terra replied, confused. Curtus took a step back and touched a statue, turning it into a monster. “Oh well..” Terra gasped and got up, running out of the room to find a place to hide.

Valerie soon lost Talkor, “God damn it. I better transform and find that damned cat. HERO OF LIGHT! TRANSFORM!” Soon she transformed into the Hero of Light before searching for her childhood friend.

Terra soon found a place to hide when she sees a green outline of a cat. “Terra, I knew I would find you.” Terra sat in place, panting, “....Wait....You have a familiar smell.....Talkor..?” The cat nods, “Correct, I need to speak with you Terra. You.. are a Hero, a soldier from the Kingdom of Stella. And I know this from the energy you have on your person. Take these.” His symbol reveals a brooch with the Mind symbol on it and a matching wand colored stick like a key. “When you are in dire need of power, call out 'Hero of Mind, Transform!' and you will become... The Hero of Mind.” Terra soon held the stick and brooch and soon remembered. “Talkor.... May I ask who Redglare is...?” 

Valerie kept on running, calling out Terra's name. She soon stops running to catch her breath and hears a bark behind her, “Crap!” She starts running to go down the stairs. Terra soon is spotted and runs to the same area where she bumps into Valerie. They both are knocked to the ground, soon getting up. “Valerie?” Terra sees Valerie as the other sighs in relief.

“Thank goodness I fucking found you.” She soon sees Talkor, “And you too you stupid idiot.” The cat glares, “I don't have much time to explain.” Soon the statue monsters had arrived and the girls stand, “Terra now!” The cat called out. Terra nods in response.

“HERO OF MIND! TRANSFORM!”

And while she called out the words, She held her brooch and clicked her stick in like a key. The powers of Mind swirled around the other, giving her a cerulean top shirt with long sleeves, and teal high heels with cerulean knee socks. Her shirt and forehead soon show the Symbol of Mind, as well as a long red tribal skirt with the sign of Libra on it. Soon even her skin turns gray, horns resembling spikes, with red clique glasses. Once the transformation ended, she notices her vision was still the same, Shapes by color. Looking at her outfit, she blinks. “What the....” 

Talkor soon spoke, “There's no time for that yet! Attack girls!” Valerie nods and takes out her sword, while from the other's own symbol, Terra takes out a cane with a dragon head on it. “Shining Sun Sword Slash!” Valerie yelled as she attacked the dog statue affected by the Tenebris.

“DRAGON GLARE TAKEOVER!” And with Terra's attack came wraps of colorful ribbon-like lights, attacking the bigger statue. In the end, the girls managed to knock both statues that were controlled by the Tenebris down. Two elemental rocks popping from the now frozen statues. 

Valerie soon stood, the girls going back to their normal looks and looked at Terra, “Terra.. how did you know it was me...?” Terra stood up as well and looked over. “Somehow... my vision went from black to colored outlines... I'm not sure how... but I can tell you this... Maybe I do need help once in a while... even when I deny it.” Valerie smiled and hugged Terra for a second, “That's the best friend I know.”

Terra soon let go and hears her name and looks in the direction. In her mind, it was a pink outline of a girl in a wheelchair, and a olive shape next to her. “Wait... Is that Julia and Natalie..?” Natalie ran over, “Terra! Valerie! Julia said you two were in danger.” Terra smiled, “The situation was taken cared of.” Curtus from afar glared and growled silently. “If their number grows, then it's back to Square one for the Queen...” He spoke to himself before disappearing.

After Credit Day was normal and close to an end, The Curator came by and greeted Terra and the other Presidents with a check for future projects. “I am glad you have all ran Credit Day this year, and I hope it becomes a next success here at my Museum. Thank you Wayne B Johnson School Class Presidents.” The crowd cheered for Terra and the others, Natalie and Valerie smiling as they cheered for Terra.

After words, the others were cleaning up as Terra watched the cleaning with Julia. “Today was a big turn on my life. After learning that I can now fight crime with my Best childhood friend as the Hero of Mind, I can also now see in a way I never could before. And now that I think about it, asking for help once in a while wouldn't hurt my credibility. Julia and I have now become pen pals, and it's wonderful. Thanks to her, I wouldn't be where I am.” Terra narrated, as she winked at Valerie. Valerie winking back.


	3. Hero of Light Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?
> 
> In Act 3! Another hero has joined the team! While a new transfer student had started life in school, It has dragged Rose away from Katrina and their friend dates, but Katrina knows something is up! Will she find out, or will everything pile over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 3:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Katrina McKenzie - Kanaya Maryam  
> Travis Nedler - Tavros Nitram

ACT 3: It's Here! The Space is closing in!

At the same unknown place, Curtus was muttering to himself, cursing for not completing his goal. Once he reached the throne and bowed down, “Your Majesty....” He spoke. The Queen looked at him, soon speaking. “Did you fail in capturing more energy emeralds from the Museum..?” He nodded. She stood and slammed her staff, “You had one simple task Curtus! What's the delay now!?!?” She yelled in disappointment.

“....It's...Redglare's daughter... She worked with the Hero of Light to destroy my statue monsters..” The queen tilted her head, “Redglare's daughter Terezi...?” He nodded. “Yes your majesty.” She soon turned away. “If the heroes keep increasing, then there will be no space left for our mission.... Curtus...I think it's time for you to step away.” Curtus looked up from his bow, “...WAIT...You don't mea-” “Yes. She means me.” 

Spoke another male voice who appeared out of the dark. The other's horns were like short-flopped bunny ears. “Ahhh, Bertus. I knew you would arrive. It seems two of the Heroes have awoken.” Bertus bowed in front of his queen, “It would seem so. But... I have bad and good news.” He soon raised. “The bad news is I found another hero.” The queen's eyes looked interested, “You... did.?” Bertus nodded. “Good news is if I take their energy emerald and use it for evil...” He smirked.

Lamiya soon grinned, “An excellent plan, wouldn't you say Curtus?” Curtus was silent and nodded. “I'll be in the quarters.” Curtus soon walked away. “What has gotten his horns dull your majesty?” The Queen stroked her chin with one stroke of her pointer finger. “He's been failing in getting emeralds lately.” Bertus grinned, “Do not worry. I will not fail.” Bertus stood up, bowed slightly and walked off. “...Let's hope your plan works Bertus.” The queen spoke as she stood up and walked behind her throne to another room, where a dark crystal was levitating. “It will all work soon.... Xarina.”

“So you're saying the Tenebris is trying to find the Princess again?” Terra asked Talkor while Natalie was showering. In the living room, Valerie and Terra had enough time to ask the mysterious cat questions. “Yes. It is said four Heroes and the Princess will prevail the evil from continuing their plan. I honestly do not know what their plan is, but I do know that it's not the greatest Idea to even work on.” Valerie sighed. “Look cat, this whole.. THING. Even if I have to transform into the Hero of Light, This whole thing STILL doesn't make sense!” She groaned, leaning on the cough she was sitting on.

“I know it's difficult to comprehend, but it will all make sense soon Valerie.” Terra soon started thinking. “So this is an odd theory, but Talkor. Remember when we went to The Fashion show sometime ago? The one Katrina's Mother ran?” The cat looked at Terra, “Yes Terra?” “What If Katrina is the next hero to help us, heck she could even be the Princess.” Terra spoke, soon a loud snicker plus laughter coming from Valerie who was already on the floor, “KATRINA!? A PRINCESS!? OH MY GOD THAT'S PRICELESS!”

She continued laughing as Terra and Talkor gave a sigh at the same time. “It could be true, but we would have to see.” The cat spoke. “Though of course, you both know that Natalie can't find out about this, correct?” Terra nodded as well Valerie saying, “Suuurrre.” Talkor glared at Valerie before sighing. “We will have to. I have a feeling Natalie would never be a hero.”

Soon at school the next day, Valerie was eating Lunch on the school rooftops waiting for Natalie to get her food. “Valerie!” Terra walked over, “There's an exchange student here.” Valerie looked over, “So? I don't care.” Terra soon said, “Let's say.. It's a hot guy.” Valerie almost took a bite out of the lunch and looked at Terra. “Show me.” Was all Valerie could say. The two soon spotted the crowd where a young man with black hair had sunglasses on. “Well now, he looks cute.”

Valerie spoke, going through the crowd. “Well Hello Stranger, what's your name?” The guy looked at Valerie and spoke, “Max. Max Winston. Charmed.” He soon goes to the Cafeteria for lunch where he sees Katrina eating with Rose and the other presidents and walks over. “Excuse me everyone.” Rose notices and soon smiles. “Hello. You must be the new student from the Sharks.” He nodded. “I couldn't find my more suitable for this school, so I was wondering.. If you take me on a school tour...” He looked at Rose innocently with a sad look. “Awww.. Alright, it's a deal.” Katrina was eating, watching the event take place between the new student Max and Rose.

After school, Natalie, Valerie and Terra noticed Katrina by herself, drawing Fashion dresses outside. “Katrina?” Terra spoke as Katrina looked up, “Oh! Good afternoon ladies, Is something the matter?” Valerie looked at Terra, “What happened at Lunch? You seemed down today.” Katrina soon stood up, “Rose is never like that, I mean we would spend a lot of days going on Friend dates and what not. But that new guy is ruining the atmosphere between us..”

Natalie frowned, “I'm sorry to hear about him. He seemed pretty nice.” Katrina raised a brow. “You think? Because I don't.” The girls blinked, “Huh? Why Katrina?” Terra asked. “Because during Art today, Me and Rose were doing a collab vase, when the boy was writing notes to her.. IN CLAY.” She groaned, “And worse, listen to this. He punched a guy who was defending Rose.” The girls looked at each other then went, “HUH!?”

Soon Rose came out from the school and went over to the group. “Good Afternoon Ladies, Katrina.” Valerie grinned. “So Rose, how did the tour with that kid go?” Rose blinked. “Well... He listened mostly.. But then he started glaring at others who think it was wrong for me to lead him on a tour. I thought it was weird... Until he asked me out on a Friend date...” Natalie and Terra looked surprised while Valerie broke down and laughed on the ground. “But Rose, what about our dates!?” Katrina went to her, almost sounding broken.

“Katrina... I'm sorry. Would you like to hang out while I have time before bed?” Katrina looked up with a frown and nodded. Rose soon held Katrina's hand and walked with Rose, “Sorry girls, I will talk to you all later.” The three waved at her as Natalie soon noticed a note and read it in her mind and covered her mouth. “..Valerie?” Valerie looked over as Natalie gave her the note. Valerie soon reading it over.

“I KNEW IT! IKNEWITIKNEWITIKNEWITIKNEWIT, I. KNEW. IT. FREAKING KATRINA HAS A CRUSH ON ROSE.” Valerie yelled, laughing hysterically at their home. “Valerie, there's no time in laughing so loud. We need to fix this situation so the two can be happy again.” Terra crossed her arms before smacking Valerie on the head. “What if we could show Katrina how to make sure Rose knows her feelings?” Natalie suggested as Terra smiled. “That's a great idea Natalie. Good job!” She pats Natalie as the girl giggled.

The giggling made Vriska stop and slightly turn pink from the giggles, 'Oh god...those adorable GIGGLES. Please stop giggling Natalie..' Terra soon realized, “Wait... I'll be busy with school business tomorrow, so you and Valerie will have to do it.” Valerie soon sighed, “Crap.. I forgot I have to talk with Nerdler tomorrow.” Terra looked over, “Travis Nedler?” Valerie nodded, “I owe him something.”

Katrina was drawing her fashion homework when Rose came out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. “Katrina, why were you upset earlier...?” She asked the other. Katrina stopped and looked at Rose, “I wasn't upset.. I was.. jealous.” Rose blinked, “Jealous of my best friend that I've been friends with since I was a kid that she starts hanging out with a new guy.” Katrina spoke softly and almost upset. Rose frowned and sat down, hugging Katrina. “Katrina... I'm sorry... This flower is sorry. I was just showing him around when he starts being nice to me.” Katrina frowns, leaning on Rose. “Once this date is over, I will never have friend dates with him again.” Rose whispered to Katrina. Katrina nods lightly.

The next day during Lunch, Natalie asked Katrina to go outside to talk. They sat down under a tree as Natalie started the conversation. “So Katrina.. Do you like Rose?” Katrina turned pink at this and looked at the younger Natalie. “I do.. why do you ask?” Natalie hands her the note. “You should tell her.” Katrina takes the note and reads it. “Ohh. I wrote this in Art today.. I just.. I was feeling jealous at the time so I decided to write her that note when I was free during class. We've been friends since Kindergarten, and we stuck together like two piece of fabric being sewn to make a heart.”

Natalie frowns. “Well, if it's been like that, I'm sure Rose feels the same towards you.” She soon smiles a bit at Katrina. The other looked at Natalie and started to smile herself. “You know, you might be right. Also, did anyone mention you have a cute smile?” Natalie giggled at the compliment. “Thank you!” Katrina soon thought, “How about I take you out for a friend date at the local Bakery? I mean Rose will be having a friend date with that new guy. What do you say?” Natalie smiled and nodded. “Sure! Sounds like fun!”

Katrina smiled, soon Natalie stood up and noticed the area. “Katrina.. Does the school feel funny to you today?” Katrina blinked and stood up with Natalie. “Why do you say that?” Natalie soon started running towards the school. “Natalie, Wait!” Katrina followed the younger one, Talkor watching the girls go into the school since animals weren't allowed. “Terra was right, Katrina is a hero, I better give Katrina her brooch soon as possible.”

After school, Rose and Katrina were speaking. “Are you sure you're going to be okay Katrina?” Rose asked the other as Katrina nodded. “Of course, I decided to have a friend date with Natalie, Valerie's friend and housemate.” Rose smiled, “That sounds like fun. I hope you two have fun together.” Katrina nodded, “Thanks. I have to stay here and wait for Natalie.” Rose soon said, “I'll be with Max at the local Mall if you need me.” Katrina nodded. Soon the new guy appeared and took Rose by the arm and walked off to the mall.

Katrina raised a brow, “....Interesting... Somethings off about that guy today..” She spoke, soon hearing something drop as she looked over and saw a black brooch with the Space symbol and a matching stick. “Huh....? What's this...?” She walks over and picks them up, “They feel like they're important. I'll keep them until I need them.” She puts them in her bag. Katrina looks over and sees Valerie talking with Natalie about safety and sticking next to Katrina at all times.

Katrina walks over and speaks, “Well Hello Natalie, ready for the friend date?” Natalie nods and smiles, walking to Katrina. Valerie walks over and whispers in Katrina's ear, “Be careful with her or I will do something bad to you.” Valerie warned the other but Katrina grinned, “Like you could do anything to me at all.” Katrina whispered back.

“Come along Natalie.” Katrina spoke to Natalie as the two left. Valerie growled, “Oh I swear..” Terra walked forward to Valerie, “Seriously Valerie, what is wrong with you? You're never like this.” Valerie froze then coughed, “Nothing's wrong with me Terra, I'm fine.” Valerie soon walks home with Terra.

At the mall, Katrina and Natalie eat at one of the Restaurants as Natalie slurps on her root beer. “So Natalie, how is it staying with Valerie and Terra?” Katrina started, soon seeing the two going up the escalator to a floor where no one could enter. 'Strange....Why are they going up there..?' Natalie soon spoke, which broke Katrina's zone out. “Well I really like it, They're both so nice to me, even Valerie is nice to me.” Katrina blinks, “Valerie is nice to you? That's a start.”

Natalie tilts her head, soon a scene with Valerie running, carrying Terra on her back, Talkor in Terra's hand, “Come on, faster Hero of Light!” he called out. “Shut up Cat! I know what I'm doing!” Soon Katrina felt a headache and looked up at the place where she saw Rose and the new kid. “Natalie, I'm sorry, we'll have to pause this conversation. Do you mind waiting here for a bit?” Natalie nodded and Katrina handed her money, “Here's the money for our lunch, and when she gives you the change, go to your favorite store.” Natalie nods as Katrina runs out of the diner.

At the top floor, “Max. What's the matter?” Max looked over and spoke, “I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?” Rose blinked, “Girlfriend?” He grinned, “Yes, something the matter?” Rose shook her head, “No, but I can't accept. There is someone else I have feelings for. I'm sorry if you dragged me here just for that.” Max soon growled and lashed his hand out, freezing her feet in crystal. “Sorry, that wasn't the answer I was expecting.” Max soon transforms into a troll, which led to Rose gasping in surprise.

Valerie soon puts Terra down, “This is the only time I will do this for you.” She spoke, starting to run with Terra, “Oh Valerie, you know you will do it out of the kindness of your heart again.” Terra snickered, soon running to the same escalator Katrina was running to. They soon meet as Valerie spoke, “You too Katrina?” Katrina blinked, “The feeling of danger?” They both nodded.

Soon the mall shook lightly as Valerie ran up the escalator with the others. Soon seeing a monster made from a movie poster, Rose knocked out and frozen in crystal. “ROSE!” Katrina called out as Bertus walked to them. “Well, if it isn't the Heroes of Stella.” Valerie walked up, “So what?” Bertus grinned and lashed at Katrina's feet, swallowing her into hard, unbreakable crystal. “Katrina!” Terra and Valerie yelled, trying to help her.

“I think you girls should be worried about my monster.” Bertus chuckled as the monster ran towards them, the girls dodging. “Hero of Light! Transform!” “Hero of Mind! Transform!” The girls yelled, transforming into the Heroes of Light and Mind, the heroes taking out their weapons as Katrina watched, 'What the...' She thought as the crystal traveled up her body. “"Shining Sun Sword Slash!” “Dragon Glare Takeover!”" The girls called out their powers, but it was no use, the monster was stronger then them. “Hurry Space.... Call out the power..” Katrina heard a voice, but not sure where it was from, soon remembered and gripped her bag. 

“HERO OF SPACE! TRANSFORM!” Soon she was able to break out of the crystal and to transform.

During the transformation, she finally held her own brooch and clicked her stick in like Terra's own. Soon eloping into Space where the stars and darkness of Space covered her hands to her elbows to make gloves, her outfit to be a black dress with a cute down to show her legs in green opaque tights and black slippers. The space symbol showing on her dress-stomach area and her own forehead, her skin also turning gray, a horn that looked simple, another normal but with a medium-size bent. She soon appears and looks at her outfit, “Well, that brooch and stick were useful.”

Katrina murmured to herself as Bertus growled, “Attack the girls!” Terra and Valerie use their attacks again, this time Katrina finishing it off with hers, her weapon a Chainsaw colored Jade with a space symbol on it.

“GRAVITATIONAL SPACE ERODING!” Soon the tenebris monster was finally defeated, turning back into a cutout and a elemental rock. Bertus soon grabs the rock, looking defeated himself. “This isn't the end Heroes!” He yelled, soon disappearing away.

The girls soon transformed back into their normal forms, “Who was that...?” Valerie spoke, Katrina ran to Roses' side, where the crystal disappeared as well, Katrina catching Rose. “Rose! ROSE!” She shook her lightly, holding the girl close. “...Katrina...?” Rose whispered softly as Katrina looked at Rose, “Rose... I'm sorry.. I should've...” “No Katrina...” Rose interrupted. “It was my fault.. I.. I let him talk me into this....” Katrina frowned as Rose soon hugs the worried Katrina. “Rose... Someone told me to speak out my feelings today.. and I just want to ask you.. If you would like to be my girlfriend...”

Rose blushes and smiles, “Katrina... Of course I will. I've had the same feelings to you since childhood.” They soon hug tightly as Valerie snickered, soon Natalie arriving at the scene. “Wait, Valerie? Terra? Why are you here?” The two that were mentioned blinked and looked at Natalie. Valerie sighed and walked forward, soon petting Natalie on the head, “I just wanted to make sure Katrina there wasn't going to hurt you.” Katrina sighed, “I heard that Valerie.” Rose and the others started to laugh, leaving Katrina to smile at this moment.

Outside the mall now. “So Katrina, what will you do..?” Valerie asked Katrina while Rose and Natalie went to get some things before leaving. “Well.. Now that you know I'm this.. Hero of Space.. I guess we'll have to stick together now, won't we...?” Katrina replied as Terra smiled as well as Valerie. Valerie soon put her hand in. “This is for all of us, now we're a team.” Terra and Katrina also put their hands in. “All for one girls?” Valerie smiled, “And one for all!”

They cheered, smiling. “Valerie!” Yelled Natalie as they came back with bags. “I got things for you and Terra!” She smiled. Valerie chuckled and patted Natalie's head again. “Alright, let's head home.” Valerie looked towards Katrina, “See you tomorrow?” Katrina nods, “Of course.” The three soon head off, Katrina watching them walk away.

“Katrina, This is for you. I'd like for you to open it now.” Rose spoke as she handed the bag to Katrina, the girl pulling out a chocolate rose. This made Katrina smile. “I remember now.. The day I had feelings for you. It was the time you wanted a chocolate rose and I bought one for you. Thank you Rose. I'm glad we were fit to be Destined.” Rose smiled as the two shared a kiss in the sunset, while the other girls continued to walk off.


	4. Hero of Light Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?
> 
> In Act 4, Andrea helps with not only a fair project, but nurses a student named Benson to health. Part of the Shrine of Aradia, she gets visions of trouble and symbols and much more! Is she the last hero to help the Heroes fight against Tenebris? Or is it not..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 4:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Katrina McKenzie - Kanaya Maryam  
> Travis Nedler - Tavros Nitram  
> Gregory 'Greg-Greg' Macadangdang - Gamzee Makara  
> Elbert Zachmann - Equius Zahhak

ACT 4: Hurry Everyone! Time is Ticking!

At the same unknown place once again, Bertus soon arrived with failure on his face. Curtus noticed and asked, “You failed as well?” “NO I DIDN'T!” He yelled with anger then slowly regained himself. “...I did. And Queen Lamiya will not appreciate it.” Curtus soon stood on his feet. “Maybe I can help sometime? Maybe we should all-” “No. I'm not working with Jirtus.” Bertus interrupted before walking to the throne area.

The Queen was sitting down in her throne, watching the fight that Bertus had done. “Your Majesty, I-” “Ease yourself Bertus.” The Queen interrupted Bertus' first words to her. “I had underestimated Curtus... It seems the girls are getting stronger. We have to find the Princess soon and capture her.” Bertus nodded, “Yes, your majesty.” She soon looked over and spoke, “Sometime soon. I am going to ask of you to work with Jirtus. But first... You will work with Curtus and Gentus to seek out more Energy emeralds. Understand?” Bertus nods, “Yes your majesty.” When he was told to go, he goes to speak with Curtus.

Bertus soon sees Curtus and speaks, “I may not need your help, but the Queen needs you and I to work together. Have you seen Gentus?” Curtus looks up and says, “I think he's outside, he needed time alone.” Bertus nodded, “I will go speak with him, get ready.”

He soon walks outside to find a troll with horns that looked like rose petals designed with thunderbolt-edges, but they meant 'Romance' which hinted Gentus to be a gentle-troll. He had a picture in his hand, smiling to himself. “Gentus?” Bertus spoke as Gentus hid the picture and looked over, “What is it?” He asked. “The Queen needs you to work with me and Curtus to find more energy emeralds. That way we won't fail again.” Gentus smiled, “I have an idea if you wish to hear. Though.. I myself am focused on a precious human.” Bertus blinked, “You?” Gentus showed him the picture of a young woman with long dark hair, “This woman.”

Soon at school, the same woman actually runs a club of Ghost-related ideas. She also shares the same art class as Valerie. Valerie didn't notice much of the girl, but she knew something was wrong. “Hey, Andrea.” The girls name was Andrea Miller. A girl known to be studying into being an archaeologist, but in reality. She was living with her grandfather whom had a shrine to a goddess of the family called Aradia. She looked over to Valerie and spoke, “May I help you?” Valerie shivered, whenever Andrea spoke, it gave off a slight creepy tone.

“Well.... nevermind.” Valerie walks back to her desk, sitting down. After art, Valerie headed off to lunch. “Terra seriously, I don't know why you asked her to help out with a project, she's creepy.” Natalie soon asked, “Who's creepy?” “Andrea Miller. She knows a lot about ghosts and stuff.” Valerie explained. Katrina who was sitting with them sighed. “Valerie, you should stop talking about people behind their backs.” Valerie laughed, “Oh that's priceless Katrina.” “...Oh is it?” Spoke a deep male voice as she ran to hide behind Natalie.” Katrina laughs, “Relax, it's Greg.” 

Gregory, or whom is nicknamed Greg-Greg by Travis, his best buddy. “Sup.” He spoke, “I came to speak with Valerie the coward that's hiding behind the new girl.” Valerie soon came out of hiding and cleared her throat. “S-So. What is it?” He soon glared at her. “You best be talkin' and apologizin' to Travis. Or you get a fist in your face.” He glared, soon looking at Natalie with a smile, “It'll be all okay if Valerie apologizes.” Natalie tilts her head. Greg soon leaves the cafeteria as Valerie sighs, “Why the fuck does he still bother me?” She muttered to herself. “I'm going to my locker, see you all at the end of class.” Valerie leaves as Travis tugged on her shirt, “Ummm Valerie... It..It's okay if you don't want to apologize....Greg-greg is.... well....He's been upset about it but... I don't mind! Really!”

Valerie blinked, “....You mean..?” He nodded, “Yeah! I'm sure it was an accident! And besides! Greg-greg is getting me to a gym, so I'll be up on my feet in no time at all!” He was smiling. “Oh Hi Andrea!” He smiled, soon Valerie looked behind her. “Greetings, where is Terra?” Valerie jumped lightly, panting. “God Andrea, don't scare me like that!” Terra grinned, getting up. “Ahh Andrea. Glad to see you're here, or hear in any case.” She spoke, walking over with her cane. “Would you like to come to our home after school? I will need you to help me make something for a class.” Andrea nodded. “Sure...” She looks at Natalie and spoke, “Hmm..” Andrea sighed before leaving, “I'll see you later then.” While Andrea left, a male student was looking behind a door. “There she is....” It whispered.

At the house of Valerie and Terra, “Now, There is a science fair going on for students in the Junior Bee's team. And I know you'd be willing to hopefully put some advice or anything of history towards it.” Terra explained. “....May I ask something first...?” Andrea asked soon speaking. “...Did you know about a mysterious energy around Natalie and your cat?” Terra and Valerie look at Talkor whom was sleeping and look back at her. “No.” They both say respectively.

Andrea blinked, “Oh... It really must have been me then... Lately at our family shrine, I've been getting visions of stars.... and monsters... and weird symbols.. Thought you'd girls know about it and what not.” Andrea explained herself before the two looked at each other. “Uhuh. Nice story bro.” Valerie spoke, soon the group working on the poster.

After a few hours, “I apologize for leaving so early, but I'm glad I helped you with the project Terra. The Science Fair is this Friday right?” Andrea asked politely. Terra grinned in response, “Yup! Five in the afternoon after school!”

Andrea nodded before seeing Elbert. “...E....Elbert...? How long have you been standing there?” She noticed a panting student, whom was quite fixed with muscles. “Andrea... I.. I thought I could speak with you about personal things on your way home... If you don't mind....” Valerie noticed Elbert behind and snickered lightly before going into the house. “Have a good night Andrea, You too Elbert!” Terra smiled before closing the door. “Sure.” Andrea said in one word.

The two were walking side by side as Elbert managed to say something. “A-Andrea... if I may... If I did anything wrong in our previous relationship, I hope you can tell me.... I... I like another person but I don't want to do the things I hopefully not did to you.” He spoke as Andrea sighed, “Elbert... It wasn't your fault, really. You were a wonderful boyfriend.. It was my fault... I... I lead you on by accident... I didn't mean to, you're a wonderful person...” She spoke as Elbert blinked, “So... I didn't do anything, are you absolutely sure?” He asked once more.

Andrea nodded, “Yes I'm sure... It was my fault it all happened, and I really hope you get with this person you l-” Soon the two heard a loud scream as they ran for the destination. A male student had injured himself and his foot, stuck in a sewer drain. “HELP! Someone help!” He yelled. Andrea ran to him, “What is wrong, are you alright?” she asked him concerned. “My foot... it landed in the sewer drain and now my leg is stuck... I think I sprained it when I stepped into a hole...”

Elbert was strong, so he cracked his knuckles. “Do not fear student, I will get you out of this predicament.” He spoke, soon gripping the sewer drain and opening it to where the male student fell on the grass after pulling his left leg out. Andrea soon began investigating his pain. “....This is really serious, My family has medications that help with injuries like this. Elbert, please carry him to my home.” Elbert nodded as they headed towards the Shrine. 

Once they were there, Elbert nodded and walked home, Andrea soon treating the student, “It may hurt but.. these medicines are effective.” She starts to treat him and soon after, the male was laying down. “Oh thank you... you must be Andrea, the president of the Ghost club thing....” He spoke. “I am, why do you ask?” The student smiled. “I was wondering if... I could ask you on a date for sometime...” Andrea blushed slightly, “A-Are you sure...? I'm.. not really attractive... and I used someone bef-” Andrea was stopped by a kiss from the other student, soon parting. “Well....?” Andrea nodded, “Problem is, the Fair is Friday this week...” He nodded, “That is a problem.... I'll tell you what. How about a small date tomorrow and then I'll hang out with you at the Fair, sound cool?” He asked. Andrea nodded, “Sounds good...”

Soon it was Friday, and Andrea met up with Valerie and Terra. “Hey Andrea, you are slightly creepy but, that's a nice bracelet, who gave you that?” Andrea smiled, “Benson did. I healed an injury of his the other night and we had a date yesterday after school, that's when he gave this to me.” Terra blinked. “Benson...? OHH The guy from my History class. Always reading into ghost books from what I heard.” Andrea nodded, “I think it's a beautiful bracelet..” She smiled.

“Hey! Andrea!” Benson ran over, “Greetings President of the Dragons. Greetings to both of you too.” He grinned, looking at Natalie, soon looking at Andrea. “Oh, I'm sorry Andrea, I know awards are in two hours but, do you mind if I use the restroom? Meet me outside at Old Oak.” Andrea nodded as he left. “I'm going to wait for Benson at the tree, See you two at the awards ceremony.” Andrea soon left.

Katrina soon arrives, “Hey girls, what's with Andrea?” She asked, confused. “Oh, she's going out with Benson Quint from my history class.” Terra smiled as Valerie shook her head with a smirk. “Ohh.. Interesting. I was curious about that.” Katrina soon looked at her phone. “Oh! Rose needs me to help with setting the awards with Sampson, I'll see you both later.” Katrina spoke as Terra waved.

“Hey Terra, why aren't you helping the Science Fair?” Natalie spoke curiously. “Well Natalie, Karl is running things in my place. I'm just entering a project for a class.” Soon one of the girls from the class ran over. “Ms. Piermont! Thank you for helping me with this. The others got sick and I didn't know what to do.” Terra nodded, “It's my pleasure.”

Soon outside at a Big oak tree, a fountain near by, Talkor spies on Andrea. “You must be Andrea Miller.” Andrea hears the voice and turns around. “Wait.. you're that cat....” Talkor jumped on a bench. “Not any ordinary cat, I'm Talkor. A pleasure. My mission is to gather the Heroes of Stella to fight the Tenebris.” Andrea blinked. “T-Tenebris....?” Her eyes widen, seeing symbols and a castle before shaking her head. “...What in the world... The Kingdom of Stella...?” Talkor nodded. “That's right. And I have something for you.” Soon he makes a red brooch with a time symbol on it appear and matching stick. “...Whoa...” She picks up the items. “That's... the symbol I keep seeing in my visions...” Talkor smiled. “Then I'm right on the dot. When you are in need of your powers, yell 'Hero of Time! Transform!'” Talkor explained. Andrea nodded and put the items in her pocket for now. “Sounds like I may need it at some point..”

Valerie was called out to an area nearby by Travis at some point during the time Andrea was speaking with Talkor. “Look Nedler... I'm sorry for what happened... Even if I didn't do anything...” She sighed. “It's alright Valerie, I forgive you...” Soon a force knocked Travis out of his wheelchair. “T-Travis!!” She spoke, helping him up, seeing the back of a male student going towards Andrea. “...That.. That idiot....” Travis held his head. “O-Oww... My head....” Valerie sighed as she helped in to the chair. “Sorry about that guy hurting you...” Travis looked up. “Guy....?....” He sees the man, remembering. “WAIT! THAT'S HIM! THAT'S WHO CAUSED MY INJURIES!” He yelled, realizing. Valerie looked at Benson, talking with Andrea. “....So that's him huh? I'll get him for you and Greg..” She spoke, walking over.

“I was wondering if... I could ask you to-” “HEY!” Valerie interrupted. “You asshole! Did you cause Travis his injury!?” Benson blinked, “Injury...?...” He spots Travis and sighs. “Oh that runt. He was in my way so I pushed him one day.” Valerie yelled at him. “YOU DID REALIZE WHAT INJURIES YOU CAUSED HIM RIGHT!?! HE'S IN A WHEELCHAIR BECAUSE OF YOU!” Andrea's eyes widened. “....You did it...?” She asked Benson. “No Andrea, I swear... That girl is lying.” Andrea soon said. “What an Idiot I am.... The visions were telling me something similar... The answer to Travis' accident..” Andrea explained, soon looking at Benson with angry eyes. “You are a MONSTER.” She slaps his face, making him fall flat on the ground.

Valerie looked at Andrea. “Andrea I'm sorry...” Soon Benson started chuckling, getting up, sighing. “Well.... I now know what I shouldn't have done to win your heart.. Andrea Miller.” Soon Benson turned into Gentus, as Valerie's eyes widened. “WHAT!? How many of you are there!?” Travis' eyes widened as he rolled away quickly. He rolled himself to Terra, where Katrina was back talking with her again. “Terra! Katrina! It's.. It's Valerie and Andrea! They're in trouble!” Terra heard his voice and her eyes widened, “Katrina, let's go!” Katrina nodded. “Travis, stay with Natalie.” Natalie soon grew concerned but stayed with Travis. “It's alright Ms. Natalie, I'll protect you.” Natalie's eyes widened, hearing a voice saying the same thing, though sounding more female. “....U-Uh... Y-Yeah!” She nodded.

At the scene, Gentus made Old Oak come to life. Talkor made his attempt and jumped on Gentus to attack him. “Gaaaaah! Stupid cat!” He soon threw Talkor off of him, and Andrea caught him. “That's enough!” Spoke Terra and Katrina, both of them transformed. “I am the Hero of Space!” Katrina posed. “And I'm the Hero of Mind!” She posed as well. “And we're here of Stella, to stop you!” They yelled in unison.

“...Ahhh, Dolorosa and Redglare's kid.. How nice.” Spoke Curtus as he appeared with Bertus. Valerie gasped and growled. “We are Curtus, Bertus and Gentus of the Kingdom of Tenebris.” Curtus introduced the team. “And we're here for our own goal.” Bertus added. “To drain the Earth of it's energy for Queen Xarina.” Gentus finished off the sentence.

“....Xarina...?” Valerie spoke in shock, “Hero of Light! Transform!” soon transforming. “Then I will make sure we stop you!” The men laughed. “So it's Mindfang's daughter, finally arisen.” 

Andrea held the cat close and stood up. “YOU WILL NOT HURT ANOTHER ANIMAL ANYMORE!” She takes out her brooch and stick. The girls gasped. “Oh that idiot Talkor..” Valerie spoke. 

“HERO OF TIME! TRANSFORM!” And Andrea held her own brooch and clicked her stick in.

This eloped Andrea into a space of ticking gears, and when a clock would sound, her outfit appeared, giving her long red gloves, a skirt with gear shaped holes in it, red stockings and red bright shoes. All to finish it off with the time symbol on her chest and forehead. “Fear thee evil doers! I am the Hero of Time! Joining in on the action to stop you!” She yelled out.

“Fine, that's how you want to play heroes of Stella, GO OLD OAK!” Gentus yelled as the tree attacked the girls. Terra pulls off her attack mid way when the tree grabs her, Katrina and Valerie. “DAMN THIS TREE!” Valerie yelled. Andrea soon pulls out a whip from her symbol as she looks at the tree.

“GEARS OF FIRE! ATTACK!” She uses her whip to call out her attack, gears covered in fire attacking the tree, making it lose grip on the girls. “Valerie now!” Andrea yelled out. “Shining Sun Sword Slash!” She yelled, making the tree lifeless, a stone popping from it.

The men gathered their stance and disappeared, “We'll be back for the princess, Heroes of Stella!” Curtus spoke as they disappeared. Soon everything had calmed down for the moment and Andrea touched the bark of Old Oak. “I know you're in pain... The family of Aradia apologizes for that attack...” She takes out a prayer slip and hangs it around the tree. “There. Now Old Oak won't be taken advantage of or hurt any longer...” Andrea announced as she walked to the girls. The four looking at each other, the fountain soon running up behind them but working more clearer then normal.

“Great job Heroes of Stella!” Talkor praised as he got up, shaking off. “Our next objective now is to find the Princess of Stella, and to be sure she has Stellarina.” Valerie blinked, “Stella...rina?” Talkor nodded. “The Kingdom of Stella's Diamond, called the Stellarina. It's an all powerful diamond that if either the good or bad side find it, It will be used to it's ultimate power. We the good side must find it or Earth will be doomed.” The girls looked at each other. “So...a diamond huh? I will accept this mission.” Terra spoke, “Me too,” added Katrina. Andrea nodded. “Look...this is all confusing for me but... I'll join myself.” Valerie spoke lastly as they all smiled. Talkor smiling with them.

At night, A mysterious woman in a dark cape is jumping from building to building, searching for something. A light violet cat was following the woman. “....P-Princess! P-Please slow down!” She spoke, soon the woman stopping. “I had no idea the heroes were already awoken... Charla... Any idea where they might be...?” Charla shook her head, “No your highness of Stella...” The princess takes off her hood and looks at the clock tower. “Almost midnight.... I better head home and get ready for school... Coming Charla?” The cat nodded as she jumped into the princess' arms. The princess soon started jumping again, heading to her home.


	5. Hero of Light Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?
> 
> Finally! Is it finally here? The Princess of Stella of course! The school board and Valerie's school class teams are going to have a dinner at Faye's family owned restaurant. Will it be a success? or will it shamble? Maybe shamble under the power of the Tenebris, We may never know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 5:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Katrina McKenzie - Kanaya Maryam  
> Andrea Miller - Aradia Megido  
> Faye Portello - Feferi Peixes  
> Sampson Cardino - Sollux Captor  
> Edward Adonis - Eridan Ampora

ACT 5: The Princess of Stella... Arrives?

At the same unknown place, The three had kneeled before Queen Lamiya. The female troll stood up, “I was wrong about those girls..... And now the princess.... She might be close to awakening....All of you. I will give you one last chance before I ask Jirtus to join all of you. Bertus.. I understand you don't like Jirtus, but you all must work as a team and finish off those heroes... Is that clear?” Bertus nodded, “Yes my lady...” She soon made the sign for them to start working on gathering more energy emeralds as the three walked off. 

“I'm not sure why Bertus hates me, your highness....” Spoke a Troll from the dark. This troll was Jirtus, whom had horns shaped like bent auger shells stepped forward from the darkness. “Glad to see you Jirtus. Any back up plans?” He nodded, “I have a plan ready to take action, if anything doesn't come in the way.” He smirked, making the Queen smile with pride.

Valerie yawned, leaning against on her arms in lunch. “So... What are we dealing with...?” Andrea asked Terra. Terra sighed, “Whatever it may be, it might hurt our world if we're not careful enough. The only thing is... Natalie doesn't know about this, so we have to keep quiet around her.” 

Katrina soon looked over from her book. “Well there has to be some misconception. I mean, What if they are just punks that want the world and ate radioactive-covered apples or something.” Valerie snickered from her resting position and started laughing, “Katrina babe! You're kidding right? Radioactive apples, who would even say they exist.” 

“...They exist?” Spoke Natalie in a scared tone, returning with her lunch. “Oh Nat, don't be scared, they'res no such thing.” Terra grinned.

“GOOD AFTERNOON TERRA!” Yelled a loud cheery voice. “Oh boy, it's Faye.” Valerie spoke sarcastically.

Her name was Faye Portello. The Portellos were known to run a fancy five star restaurant in town. She walked over with a cheery smile and spoke, “Have you suggested the dinner at my family's restaurant yet?” Terra shrugged, “The meeting is after school, I'll put in a word for it.” Faye giggled excitedly, “GLUB! EXCELLENT! I hope to see you then! I have a lot of ideas to suggest!” She soon walks off, speaking ideas.

“Dinner...?” Andrea asked Terra. “Oh yeah, the school board dinner. Members of the school board are going to be eating with the presidents, like me of the grade levels.” Valerie snickered, “Awesome, another snooze fest. I'm going to head to my locker, see you guys later.” Natalie grabs Valerie suddenly. “U-Uh... Natalie.. You okay there...?” Natalie shook her head and bowed, “Sorry.” Was all she said before running off.

“...Is something wrong with Natalie? I haven't seen her act like that.” Katrina asked. Andrea, Valerie and Terra respond with a shrug of the shoulders.

Later that day, during the school meeting. “Hello everyone! Glub! I am here to suggest ideas for places, mainly my family's restaurant for the School board dinner!! I promise, my family will throw this in for free! Here check out the menu!!” Faye spoke as she gave them all menus.

“Steamed Lobster?” Rose spoke “Or Filet Mignon?” then added by Sampson. “Yes! Two of our wonderful dinner foods, appetizers would be either Baked Vegetable Bites or Mozzarella filled Meatballs!” Faye explained, “And dessert is Fried Vanilla Ice Cream! Topped with the most delicious whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a cherry on top!!” She smiled widely, anything to explain would get her excited.

Terra sighed, “May I ask though. The main president is gluten free. What would you suggest for them?” Faye gasped, “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Appetizers could be the Portello Salad a la sance and dinner could be a gluten free Filet Mignon! Or Steamed lobster!” She smiled.

Terra looked at her notes. “Well.... the president would go for the lobster since seafood is her best taste... Okay. Tell your mother we'll reserve at the restaurant.” Faye smiled widely at this. “OH!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS TERRA!!” She started laughing, running out the room like a giggling school girl. “.....Uhhh....Wow. She's cute but little hyperactive..” Sampson says out loud, soon being stared at. “What!?”

“So a dinner at Portellos.” Valerie spoke, looking at the menu Faye handed out at the meeting. “Yeah, I hope she knows what to do for the president of the board. She is gluten free only. Allergy to wheat.” Terra explained. Natalie walked behind, “Valerie....?” Valerie looked at Natalie as she looked concerned. “...I'm sorry but... will I ever lose you....?” Valerie blinked, “Huh, What's wrong?”

Valerie soon held her head after seeing a girl in a white dress. “Oww... that hurt....” Natalie watched soon started crying as she ran to hug Valerie. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” She cried. Valerie frowned at this and held the other's girl head high. “Hey, there is nothing to apologize about. Me and Terra are worried about you.” Natalie's look softened, still tears down her face. “You've been acting different lately and honestly, I want the girl that's been living me for a while, that cute one.” Natalie soon sniffed and wiped her tears. “Okay....That means... I won't lose you...?” Valerie smiled, “You will never lose me.”

This sentence made Natalie smiled through the sad face and this also had Valerie petting Natalie's head. “You're a good girl, okay? Don't sweat it. If you ever need me, you can call for me or on my cellphone. Okay?” Natalie nodded quickly and the three continued on home after the incident.

“So wait... you saw a troll in a white dress?” Talkor spoke to Terra and Valerie in the living room. “I did.... She has stars on her dress, even sparkles with a bow on the back.” Valerie explained. Talkor stood up on his fours. “That must be the Princess of Stella. Her outfit is exactly the same as you pictured it Valerie.” He explained, Valerie blinked in response. “...Talkor, does that mean... the princess is nearby?” Terra asked.

The cat looked at Terra. “It might be. You two should meet up with Space and Time and explain everything. I will look into this new girl.” Talkor jumped off the couch, “New girl...?” Terra asked as Valerie remembered, “Oh yeah! It was on TV last night. Some girl known as “Retribution” had saved a jewelry store from being robbed the other day.” Terra blinked, soon realized. “OHH! Edward's family store right??” Valerie nodded, “Yeah, that one.” Talkor soon pranced to Natalie's room.“We'll have to be careful then...” Valerie spoke.

Soon on the rooftop at night, two trolls watched the town. “Guys. So there's a restaurant with a school board dinner there this weekend. How about we suck the energy from the school president? That way we could possess it and have it make it's way to Town?” Curtus spoke of an idea. “And what would that do?” Gentus asked the younger troll. “It will call out the princess, I have a more powerful gem to use on them. We'll just have to make it a surprise present.” He spoke, smiling evilly.

Terra soon came out of the meeting room to meet with the school president after school, “Ms Piermont!” Called out a boy running towards her. “Ms. Piermont, I heard the school board president was coming to dinner here in town, would you mind giving this to them in honor of the School's National Honor Society.” Terra smiled and took the box, “Why thank you. You are such a nice man, what is your name?” She asked the student. “Max Wilkinson, ma'mm. Vice president of the Society.” Terra grinned, “Well then Max, I'll put in the good word and let them open it at the dinner.” She spoke, turning around and walking towards outside of the school. The boy grinned behind her back.

“So that's a present from the National Honor Society?” Valerie asked. The four plus Natalie walking home.“Yes, Max wanted me to bring it to the school board president.” Andrea sensed an evil force from the necklace, “Terra... We need to speak soon..” Andrea whispered, and Terra whispered in response, “Understood.” 

Soon the girls had arrived at the house for Pizza and Natalie went to play with Talkor in her room.

“So... You saw a girl in a white dress Valerie...?” Andrea asked Valerie. “Yeah, when I looked at Natalie...” The girls blinked. “That's unusual.” Katrina spoke, looking at Valerie with a look of concern. “Maybe you remembered my fashion show?” Terra shook her head, “Talkor told us it was the princess' dress Valerie described. We think she maybe close by.” Terra explained. Andrea soon raised her hand.

“If I may, Terra... that present.. I think we should open it.....” Terra shook her head again. “The present is for the school board president. I'd love to know what's inside but-” Valerie soon interrupted, “A sneak peek isn't going to hurt, is it Terra?” The girl sighed and opens the cover off, showing a beautiful necklace. “That's gorgeous!” Katrina exclaimed. “That necklace... Something is bothering me about it..” Andrea spoke as the girls looked at Andrea. “What's a necklace going to do, possess someone into doing evil things?” Valerie laughed heartily.

“It's okay Andrea, It might be another vision of yours...?” Katrina spoke. Andrea nodded. “Yes. You might be right. I'm going home to check this vision out, see you all later.” Terra soon spoke, “Wait, Andrea.” Andrea stopped and looked at Terra. “All of you, listen. I'm going to let Faye have you help as assistant waiters. It gives me confidence for this meeting.” The girls smiled and nodded, agreeing. “Then text me the plans Terra, I'm going home.” Andrea soon left as the girls spoke about the dinner.

Soon it was the night of the Dinner, and everyone was dressed and ready. The class presidents dressed up nicely and inside, Valerie and Andrea were explained what to do with serving by Faye. “Look, whatever this dinner will hold, just don't get in my way Portello.” Valerie spoke with a concerned look. Faye nodded, “I TOTALLY Understand Valerie! They should be entering soon.” Faye spoke, “And Valerie.. Watch your back.” She whispered to Valerie before she hopped to her parents side. That left Valerie speechless for the moment.

“Terra! What a lovely restaurant you recommend me and my team! It looks beautiful.” The president spoke, smiling. “Greetings Portellos. I hope the food will be excellent. And you must be their Daughter Faye, it's a pleasure having a wonderful student in a family-oriented business.” Faye smiled, “It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Thompson.” Faye spoke with a look of happiness, excited that a royal was here, in her family's business for dinner.

The group had finally sat down and ordered their meals, Valerie taking the orders and going into the kitchen, placing them on the table. “This is why I'm not going to be a waitress anytime soon. Too much to memorize.” Valerie huffed. “I'll get them their drinks Valerie.” Andrea spoke as she brought out glasses of Water. “Here are the waters while you wait for your appetizers everyone.” They thanked Andrea as she walked to the kitchen.

“Oh yes, Ms. Thompson. The National Honor Society wanted me to give you this present.” The president nodded and opened it, gasping. “What a LOVELY necklace! Oh the Pearl! That's my favorite gemstone! I better go put it on in the bathroom, be right back!” She singed, happily walking to the bathroom.

Inside she puts on the necklace and looks at it, smiling. “What a wonderful present, I'll have to thank the society for-...What....what is this....sl-sleeping...gas.....?” Soon she passes out in the bathroom, Andrea bringing out the appetizers. “Here we are, a salad for the president and everyone elses' choice.” She soon noticed the president was gone, “Terra, where did the president go?” Andrea whispered in Terra's ear. “She went to the bathroom,” Andrea nodded after Terra whispered to her, “I'll go check on her.” 

Andrea soon went into the bathroom and gasped, the president mutating. “Oh no!” She soon was thrown out, and tumbled into the dining hall with a grunt when she landed. “Andrea!” Terra yelled as the others got scared, besides Terra and Katrina.

Soon the monster came out from the bathroom, and Valerie ran out to see the problem, “Holy shit!” The monster whacked Valerie to Andrea's side before charging out the restaurant. Faye runs out to see the mess. “WHAT!? My family's RESTAURANT!!” Faye yelled, as Valerie and Andrea recovered their fall and Terra and Katrina followed Valerie and Andrea out, “We'll be back, stay here Faye!” Terra yelled as they ran out. Faye soon realized what was going on, “Mother, I'll be back!” She yelled, running after them.

Soon the four had transformed and went to the monster, who was charging into town, inhaling the energies of the surrounding people, managing to go to the middle area of town.

“Not so fast creep!” Valerie yelled, “You are now in the Heroes territory! I am the Hero of Light! And with Mind, Space and Time by my side, You will be punished for the Name of Stella!” The monster roared and aimed to attack the four, “Dragon Glare Takeover!!” Terra yelled, aiming her cane at the monster. “Gravitational Space Eroding!!” Katrina aimed her chainsaw as it roared with power. “Gears of Fire! Attack!!” Andrea yelled with her whip, but the monster knocked everyone of their powers back, but Valerie knew something was wrong, so she didn't attack.

“Well, the heroes strike back. How wonderful.” Bertus spoke, the three troll males appearing before the four of them. “Too bad. Without the princess, you're useless. We all suggest you go straight on home girls and do your homework.” He started charging his hand when all of a sudden. 

“STAR THROWING RETRIBUTION!!!”

And a star shaped shuriken slashed a cut on Bertus' hand, him yelling out in pain. “WHO'S THERE!?” “Me.” Spoke the voice, soon the troll lowered herself down, the shuriken in her right hand and a purple cat in the other.

Soon the light revealing a troll with horns shaped like the top half of the Pisces sign, a light gray outfit with a brooch in the middle, black and white striped stockings, and on her forehead was a star, representing the Kingdom of Stella. “You will hurt them no longer! For I am the one you're seeking! I am the Princess of Stella!”

All four looked surprised as Talkor ran into the scene, “Hero of Light!” He panted, He soon looked around, “CHARLA!” He yelled, seeing his loved cat. The purple cat named Charla jumped off and nuzzled Talkor's face, both of them purring. “Huh? What's going on here??” Valerie spoke, questioning the situation. “No time now, Hero of light, Defeat the monster!”

Valerie nodded, “Shining Sun Sword Slash!!” Soon aiming her sword at the troll bad guys, but they dodged, and the monster, grows back into the president's normal form, the pearl breaking off and snapping in half. “That necklace was a pawn simulator.” Andrea spoke, “Why!? What's your reason in doing this!?” Andrea yelled at them, “Don't yell at them, Hero of Time.” The princess spoke, “They have past lives from years ago, and they need to remember.” The boys backed away, soon disappearing. “We'll get you heroes of Stella! And you too Princess!” The voice yelled as they disappeared.

“....Faye... You're.. The princess of Stella...?” Valerie spoke, asking the other. “Well...Her name is Feferi. And yes, I am Feferi, The Princess of Stella.” Terra spoke, walking forward, “Ms. Feferi.. We were looking for you...” The princess smiled, “Yes, I understand Terezi... Kanaya, Vriska, Aradia... Thank you for doing so much you could for me and the town.. The Tenebris... They are after Stellarina.” Andrea soon spoke, “Where is the Stellarina, Princess?” Faye smiled, “In a really safe place right now.” 

“No.” Valerie spoke solidly. “NO. IT CAN'T BE. YOU'RE NOT THE PRINCESS, YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE WHO I SAW!” Faye's eyes widened, “Why do you say that Vriska...?” Valerie growled, “STOP WITH THE VRISKA SHIT. YOU ARE NOT WHO I'M LOOKING FOR. YOU MAY HAVE THEM TO PROTECT YOU, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO PROTECT SOMEONE WHO IS NOT THE GOD DAMN PRINCESS!” Valerie ran off, Terra calling for her as Faye stopped her. “Do not worry Terezi... She's in denial.”

Valerie transformed back to herself and sat down on the roof of a building. “Valerie...” Spoke Talkor, who had followed her from behind. He rubs up against Valerie as she sighs and gives up, petting him. “....Talkor... you believe me right... Faye is NOT the princess.... She looked like... Natalie...” Talkor sighed, “I know it must be heart-breaking... but remember, the princess is the princess, and we have to protect her.”

Soon in the distance, Natalie appeared. “NATALIE!” Valerie yelled as she saw the girl, this time, Natalie wearing the dress and all in a vision. Natalie soon started crying, falling to her knees as Valerie ran over, hugging her. “Natalie... I'm so sorry you were alone... I'm sorry I didn't answer you if you called me! I'm sorry!” Valerie cried loudly, the two crying as they hugged each other closely.

Soon a few days later, Terra went to Valerie after school, Natalie by Valerie's side. “how did the call go?” Terra soon sighed, “Found out the Society was a fraud. The real society was tied up in the Society room while no one noticed. But in the end... It happened.” Valerie blinked, “She's going to accept our terms, even after a failed dinner, and she's helping pay the damages to the restaurant.”

Valerie smiled, “See, it all worked in the end, best friend.” Natalie smiled, watching the scene, soon seeing Faye. “Terra! Thank you for yesterday! The construction might be slow but, It was nice seeing you all there yesterday helping out.” Natalie gripped Valerie's arm. Valerie noticed and soon spoke. “Alright, we have to head home Faye. Thank you.” She spoke, the incident last night giving the scene an awkward leave for Terra and Valerie.

“But remember, the princess is the princess, and we have to protect her.” Were the words in Valerie's head, repeating themselves. 'I am not going to protect that sham of a princess... but the one I will surely protect... Is Natalie...” Valerie thought, soon holding hands with the younger girl as they walked home.


	6. Hero Of Light Act 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?
> 
> As the Princess is finally found, The girls are finally together and ready for anything! When Valerie passes out after a mysterious dream, Terra and the others decide to go out and investigate any other situations while Natalie is taking care of Valerie. Soon, Natalie and Valerie are on a date. Will it go awesome.. or wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 6:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Katrina McKenzie - Kanaya Maryam  
> Andrea Miller - Aradia Megido  
> Faye Portello - Feferi Peixes

**_ACT 6: Part 1, Heed the Princess' words!_ **

In the midst of fog and mist, a shadow appears, standing in the middle of it all. The figure looked like they were wearing a flowing dress. “Please... Please save me.....Vriska.....”

The three bowed before Queen Lamiya, as she returned from the hall before the door. “So.... The walls speak that you found the princess?” Curtus, Bertus and Gentus stood before the queen. “Yes, your majesty. I have sent you the data.” The Queen nods at Bertus' words and sat down, now watching the crystal ball as it shows the current five heroes.

“....Please.....Please....”

“Hmmm....I see...So the troll Feferi is the princess?” The queen questioned as they nodded. “Interesting... I don't remember a sea dweller being the Princess of Stella.. Oh well.” The queen closes the image. “I think it's time for the four of you to start a plan and make it quick.”

Jirtus walked forward, “Your majesty.” He came out of the darkness, “It seems like it's time for my plan to come to use. And boys, I assure you. None of you don't have to cross with me.”

The queen nodded, “Well then...Men.”

“Please....”

“Start the mission.” The queen ordered. The men bowed and nodded simultaneously before walking out to start their mission. The Queen soon stands up and walks back to the room behind the throne.

“Xarina....I have confirmed the princess has awoken.” The Queen grinned as darkness forms into a circle shape. Two glowing Magenta eyes peep from the darkness.

“....HAS SHE NOW.....” Xarina's voice was deep and majestic, Almost wise-like. “Yes, and they are going to capture the Stellarina at once when they find her.”  
The queen explained the situation. “GOOD.....THEN THE DIAMOND STAR....”

“....Open your eyes....”

“IT'S POWER.......WILL BE MINE!”

“VRISKA!!!”

The loud cries from Valerie's dream woke her straight up with a yell and pants, cold sweat down her face and body. She held her head, panting with fear in her mind and shivers going down her body. “Valerie?? Are you alright??” Terra called from downstairs as Valerie replied, “Yeah! I'm fine!” She panted.

'….What... What was that....?' Valerie thought, still scared out of her mind. 'Save... Save who...?' She continued to think, soon able to stand by herself to stretch and try to at least swallow the thought down before starting to at least brush her hair out.

Terra had made pancakes with Natalie as Andrea, Faye; with her cat Charla and Katrina shortly arrived. “Oh hey guys! Feel free to sit in the living room, Me and Nat are making pancakes.” Terra grinned at the others as Natalie smiled as well.

Once the girls who arrived had settled in, Natalie went upstairs to play with Talkor at least for the time being.

“So Faye.. remind me again... We all should be here right..?” Katrina asked Faye, “Yes. As far as I'm concerned, I the princess am here to help with the situation. There should be four fighters and Me.” Katrina nodded, “We have us and Valerie... Reminding me, Terra, where's Valerie?” Terra snickered, “Probably still upstairs.” She looks to the stairwell, “Hey Valerie! Come on down, we have a meeting to do!” 

Valerie hears Terra and walks out in her pajamas and down the stairs. The girls gasp at Valerie's condition. “Wait...What... What am I missing?” Terra spoke questioning as Katrina stood up and felt Valerie's forehead. “Valerie... You're pale..”

Valerie smiled and scoffed it off. “No way man, I'm fine, what's going on here?” Katrina frowned, “Well we're having a meeting on the situation. Sit down before you faint.” Valerie growled, “I said I'm fine.” Valerie sits next to Terra as Katrina sits back down.

“Everyone, I also came here with a show and tell.” Faye started, opening a case and showing the diamond star. “This is the Stellarina. The diamond our enemies are after. Whoever holds it, evil or good, will expand the power. Meaning if our enemies get the diamond, They will have enough power to destroy Earth and everything around it. The opposite will happen if I continue to have it and use it for the good.”

Katrina was shocked, “Amazing, so that's the diamond.” Andrea spoke after, “It looks beautiful.” Terra smiled as Faye grinned with pride. “Yup, this diamond is our hope in saving the world. We should investigate the area in case the men have showed up, Let's move team!” They all stood up but when Valerie stood up, she collapses on the floor, making Faye scream.

Natalie hears the scream and runs downstairs to see the situation. The girls looked concerned for Valerie, “What do we do? We need her.” Faye frowned, shaking from the scene lightly. “It'll be alright girls, Natalie can take care of her.” Terra grinned as she looked at Natalie's way. This made Natalie blink. “I can... take care of her...?”

Terra smiled, “Yup, we'll be going out for a bit, so keep Valerie company, she's resting right now.” Natalie smiled and nodded, “Okay!”

The girls left, and the cats found themselves on a couch curled up to sleep together. Natalie decided to wash the plates from breakfast since everyone had ate before Valerie came downstairs from that moment.

In times pass, Valerie woke up again, groaning slightly as she held her head. The cats woke up to her groan as Natalie rushed over, “Valerie? Is there anything I can get you?” The girl saw Natalie's concerned face and smiled lightly. “Sorry to make you worried Nat.. I would like some water and food.” Natalie smiled lightly, “There's some pancakes left, let me make you a plate!” She gets up to make Valerie a plate.

Valerie smiles, watching Natalie make her a plate with a glass of water for a drink. Natalie brings it over, carefully not to spill it. The older girl smiled, “Thanks Nat, You're a life saver.” This made Natalie blush slightly as she sits on another chair, Talkor coming over and curling up on Natalie's lap as Valerie started to eat.

“So Nat. I was wondering. Now that I'm feeling better, Did you... Want to go hang out or something? I can show you the fun stuff around town. Of course without getting in trouble.”

Natalie blinked at this but smiled, “Sure, I wouldn't mind.” This made Valerie smile as well, a short chuckle came from her.

The four other girls went around town, looking for clues of any sight of the mysterious trolls. “So they work for Queen Lamiya?” Katrina asked while Andrea and Terra walked behind. “Yes. Curtus, Bertus, Gentus and Jirtus. They work for Lamiya.” 

Faye explained, “Queen Lamiya is just as bad as the rest of them. The reason they need the diamond though is far beyond my knowledge. And I think it's for the best if I don't know what they will do.” Faye sighed at the end and Terra replied to the story, “Well, I can see-oops hehe. I mean acknowledge what these guys are up to.”

“Evil to the beyond it seems.” Andrea added. “Mystical forces are at work though, I sense a greater evil beyond their works more then I should.” She added more.

Faye and the others started to get concerned, “Well this is why we're exploring the town today!” Faye exclaimed, changing the subject. “We are the Heroes of Stella, we can do this guys!” The other girls smiled.

“Now, ONWARD!” 

While that went on, Valerie had taken Natalie to the local Arcade Pizzeria, where they had pizza, talking about gossip and good times about the other girls, playing arcade games and playing the crane game, which Valerie won Natalie a plush cat, making Natalie smile.

They soon moved on to a nearby park, where they rented a pedal boat. Where the two sat in and started pedaling to the middle of the lake. When all of a sudden, Valerie decided to be a sneak and splash Natalie, a squeak from the younger came out as the older chuckled. This made Natalie splash the other back, the two starting a splash war.

Back to the four other girls, they ended up at a cafe, were they had soda. “Well, let's relax at least for the moment. Once we're done, we head out!” Faye smiled. “Faye, you are very hyperactive that it scares me.” Andrea complimented as the girls started laughing, having a good time themselves.

“Reminds me. I wonder what Valerie and Natalie are doing..” Terra said, thinking.

Valerie and Natalie soon head to the Mall to look into all the stores, commenting on the good stuff they were selling at each place. Natalie found the perfect piece of cake and searched through her pockets for money. “Nat, I'll get it for ya.” Natalie blushed and spoke, “Are you sure..?” The older girl nodded, reassuring and went in, Natalie followed after Valerie. They came out with the perfect piece of yellow cake that Nat had her eyes on, and of course Valerie got a few other snacks, the two heading off to the movie theatre.

After the soda date, the four stopped at the same park Natalie and Valerie went to, looking at the sky soften. “At least the sky is nice.” Katrina complimented the atmosphere, “The wind is nice too! Perfect weather.” Terra smiled.

Soon Andrea noticed a man putting up posters. “Girls, over there!” Faye and the others noticed the man putting up posters. “The shape of the person looks very concerning.” Terra spoke, just seeing shapes and colors thanks to her powers.  
“We better go find out what's going on.” Faye added.

The girls walked over to the man. “Excuse me sir, what's going on here?” The an turned around, looking upset. “Please girls, if you find my son, please let me know! He has been missing since this morning.” He gives Faye a poster. They scan the poster and Faye looks up, “Don't worry sir, we'll find your son for you.” The man smiled, “Thank you girls! Call the number when you find him!”

The man runs off as the girls looked at each other. “Looks like we'll have to pause the hunt for now. We need to find this kid.” The girls nodded and started to run, trying to find the boy.

In the movie theatre, Natalie picked out the movie and the two went to see it. Natalie loved the movie even though it was a horror movie. Valerie cracked up at all the hilarious kills that the movie was doing. “Oh my god! This movie is so bad it's funny!” Valerie continued to laugh, Natalie blushing next to the other.

The group soon hears a boy's cry. “That must be the boy, Faye, should we transform?” Katrina asked Faye. The girl nods, “You all should transform, I'll be right behind!” The other three nodded as they took out their brooches and sticks.

“Hero of Mind!”  
“Hero of Space!”  
“Hero of Time!”  
“TRANSFORM!”

And Terra, Katrina and Andrea transformed into the three heroes. “Should we contact Valerie?” Terra asked as they ran to the scene, “No, let's not bother her.” Katrina reassured Terra as they found a monster attacking the missing boy. “Everyone! Attack The monster!” Faye ordered.

“Dragon Glare Takeover!”  
“Gravitational Space Eroding!”  
“Gears of Fire! Attack!”

The girls defeated the monster as the boy stopped, looked at the girls and spoke. “Thank you...” Katrina walked over and smiled, “Your father must be worried about you.” The boy nodded and grinned, “He is.” Soon he transformed into Curtus as the girls gasped. “WHAT!?” They all exclaimed, soon turning around and seeing Gentus. “Coming for my help was wise ladies.” Gentus spoke as Bertus and now Jirtus appeared.

“Who are these guys Princess!?” Andrea exclaimed. Faye looked strong. “These guys are known as the Tenebris Knights. Keep on your guard!” Faye yelled.

“Yes Princess!” The other girls yelled, now in defense mode.

TO BE CONTINUED IN ACT 7


	7. Hero Of Light Act 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about Eighteen year old Valerie Smith (Vriska Serket) who lives with her best friend Terra (Terezi Pyrope), A mysterious Seventeen year old named Natalie (Nepeta) who appears out of nowhere, and a cat named Talkor, who instructs Valerie that her world is in danger by an evil force called the Tenebris, and only Valerie and the other Heroes can save the world from Danger! Can they save the world? or will the world be covered in Darkness?
> 
> From continuation of Act 6!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note if you cannot understand who everyone (the trolls) is Human-wise In Chapter 6:
> 
> Valerie Smith - Vriska Serket  
> Natalie Lyons - Nepeta Leijon  
> Terra Piermont - Terezi Pyrope  
> Katrina McKenzie - Kanaya Maryam  
> Andrea Miller - Aradia Megido  
> Faye Portello - Feferi Peixes

**_ACT 7: Part 2, A Twist of Events!_ **

**_**_From Act 6!_ ** _ **

The girls defeated the monster as the boy stopped and looked at the girls and spoke. “Thank you...” Katrina walked over and smiled, “Your father must be worried about you.” The boy nodded and grinned, “He is.” Soon he transformed into Curtus as the girls gasped. “WHAT!?” They all exclaimed, soon turning around and seeing Gentus. “Coming for my help was wise ladies.” Gentus spoke as Bertus and now Jirtus appeared.

“Who are these guys Princess!?” Andrea exclaimed. Faye looked strong. “These guys are known as the Tenebris Knights. Keep on your guard!” Faye yelled.

“Yes Princess!” The other girls yelled, now in defense mode.

****TO CONTINUE** **

Soon Valerie and Natalie had stopped back to the same lake, seeing the sun almost go down. “Look Valerie! The sun is going down!” Natalie exclaimed as Valerie smiled, “Let's sit then.” Valerie suggested as they did, watching the sun slightly move downwards. “So...Did you have a great time Nat..?” Valerie asked the other, Natalie looked over and smiled, “I loved it, thank you.”

“So Princess of Stella, What do you have to say for yourself? You stayed in Lamiya's shadow for too long.” Jirtus spoke, “I am Jirtus, the last of the round of Knights here.” Gentus soon spoke, “We serve Lamiya and Xarina.” Bertus smiled, “And we came here to stop you.” Curtus took out an orange gem from his pocket. “And this is our plan to do it.”

Faye sighed, “You think this will all work, don't you boys? Well I have confidence in the diamond itself.” She takes out a brooch and sighs, not saying anything.

While Faye holds up the gray colored brooch with the symbol of Life on it, it blinks, starting the transformation. Surrounded by flowers and petals, the soft looking vines of life surround her legs, giving her white with black striped stockings and glistening red shoes. Her outfit gray as her brooch with added on under skirts. Gloves appear thanks to the vines that reach up to her elbow. Soon the flowers twirled around her, making her hair longer, giving her the Pisces belt, bow and brooch to hang off of the chest bow. Her horns shaped like the top half of the Pisces sign, and a star on her gray skinned forehead, revealing the Princess of Stella.

“If you ask me boys, this is totally unfair. I mean I know it's even and all, but I need my best warrior here, Vriska. The Hero of Light herself. She could take you all down with one hit.” Faye smiled in the terms of being Feferi, “I am Feferi, Princess of Stella! I am here with the Heroes to stop you all from using the diamond star!”

“Then bring her here!” Curtus yelled annoyed, “Easy Curtus.” Gentus spoke, “Yes Feferi, Bring her here.”

Faye looks at Terra and nods, Terra gets out her phone and calls Valerie.

Valerie's phone soon started ringing as she sat up, “One moment Nat.”

“Yeah?............What?....Where are you guys.....?.......Okay........Alright, I'm on my way, stay cool Terra.” Valerie spoke with spaces in between, talking to Terra on the phone before hanging up.

“I'm sorry Natalie, Can you get home by yourself? The other girls need me.” Natalie was shocked by this, “V...Valerie?” She spoke, seeming sad. Valerie hugs the other, soon letting go. “You can promise me right...?” The younger nodded as Valerie dashed off to find the girls. Natalie stood up and watched, soon walking home quickly.

Once Valerie was out of Natalie's sight, she takes out her brooch and yells.

“Hero of Light! Transform!”

And she transforms into the Hero of light. The other four were fighting the men, when Faye was almost hit, Valerie used her attack to shield Jirtus' attack. “Vriska!” Faye yelled. The men stopped and noticed the girl. “Well, Hero of Light... It's good to see you again.” Bertus spoke and grinned evilly. “Curtus, the gem! Now!”

Curtus nodded and threw the gem on a pumpkin. The pumpkin grew to become a giant Tenebris monster, which roared mighty at the five heroes.

“Now! Attack the heroes!” Yelled Bertus.

Natalie had returned home, seeing the cats curled up on the couch. “I wish I knew where Valerie and the others were...” She sighed, going upstairs. Once she was upstairs, Talkor's symbol blinks as he wakes up, stretching.

“Charla, wake up.”

The light violet cat woke up, shaking off. “What's wrong Talkor?” Talkor soon looked serious, “The girls are in danger, we need to go to their position immediately.”

As the cats spoke, Natalie came down with an empty cup, soon seeing the cats talk. Natalie gasps and drops the cup as the cats look over and look shocked, now that Natalie had heard them speak.

“D....Did you two just talk...?”

The two meowed as she sighed, “I swore I heard you-” She soon sees flashbacks of someone in a white dress. Then a person holding the white dressed person whom had an exquisite outfit, looking fancy. “Nepeta...” Was the words she heard, and this set Natalie off.

Her eyes turn emotionless as she kneels and looks at the ceiling.

“Is...Is she okay...?” Charla asked as she jumped on the couch and looked into Natalie's face. “I'm not sure what's going on... she looks troubled though.” Talkor replied as he nuzzled the other's hand, no response from Natalie.

Natalie snaps out with a gasp for air as she gets up and runs out of the house, having a feeling she knows where she's going.

“WAIT! NATALIE!!” Talkor yelled out to her, Natalie not hearing the cat's call after a distance.

“This is bad... Valerie will yell words at me if I don't protect her.” Talkor spoke as Charla nuzzled him, “She might be going where the Heroes are right now, let's follow her.” Talkor nodded as they chased after Natalie.

The five girls stood, soon pulling out their weapons.

“Dragon Glare Takeover!”  
“Gravitational Space Eroding!”  
“Gears of Fire! Attack!”

Terra, Katrina and Andrea yelled, their attacks unable to dent even the slightest in the monster as it attacks the three. “Terra! Andrea! Katrina!” Valerie yelled, shocked at the power the monster had. “I got this!” Faye yelled, “Star throwing! Retribution!”

And the star started cutting deep scars on the pumpkin monster, but after, they healed up. “Faye.......?” Valerie asked, looking at the other. “WH-WHAT!? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO INJURE IT!” Faye yelled, shocked that her powers wasn't as strong as they used to be. The monster grabs Faye as the girls yell, “Princess!!” Valerie was silent but she watched Faye be grabbed and brought to the men.

Natalie continued running, her heart pounding as flashbacks came through, all of them vaguely. The cats followed Natalie, calling her name, but Natalie didn't listen.

The men surrounded Faye as they grinned. “You're done, hand it over.” Faye struggled as Valerie yelled, “Shining Sun Sword Slash!!” She attacks the monster, splitting into two before it re-formed. “WHAT THE!?” Valerie yelled, her power wasn't enough either.

“Do you like our new gems girls? They are powered by the dark forces of Xarina now, better then they were before. Thanks to Lamiya, we were able to make the Tenebris gems stronger from the darkness. Now no one can stop us now.” Jirtus grinned, the men laughing as Bertus looked at the monster. “Alright, shake it off of her.”

Soon the monster started shaking Faye, releasing the box with the diamond star in it. “No! The Stellarina!” Faye yelled as she was thrown in front of Valerie. Valerie shocked in her steps, shaking with fear. 'Is....Is this it....?' She thought to herself, shaking.

“Valerie hurry!”  
“Do it again!”  
“You can do it!”

The three who were knocked down cheered on Valerie, who once more unleashed another Shining Sun Sword Slash at the boys, which the pumpkin monster blocked the attack, growling as his vines were cut through but not a scratch on the evil trolls.

“Think again Vriska, Alternia's best soldier my ass.” Bertus grinned. Gentus opened the box and took out the Diamond star. “Here it is boys, The Stellarina. It's ours!”

Gentus raised it high, thinking they were going to get power from it. A moment of silence fell on everyone in the forest. “The Stellarina! It's ours!” Gentus yelled again, nothing came out from the star. “What is this...? a fake?” Faye stood up, “No! That is the Stellarina. Stellarina I call for your power!” She yelled, soon the boys looked unimpressed.

“Princess, what's going on...?” Katrina asked Faye as the Princess started shivering, “No... M-Maybe the Star is... Resting! Yes! It's resting, not ready for the likes of them!”

Gentus smiled evilly and threw the star at a tree, The star breaking as the girls gasped. Faye yelled in pain as loud as she could, The cats from a distance thanks to their symbols hearing the scream. “Was that...?” Talkor looked at Charla. “The Princess! She's in trouble!” They dashed faster, going through a shortcut to find the scene, their jaws dropped.

“THE STELLARINA!” Talkor yelled and ran to it, pawing at it. Soon Charla smelled it and gasped. “Talkor... That's Glass...”

The girls gasped and looked at Faye, who soon started crying. “All I wanted was some recognition. ISN'T THAT A PROBLEM!?” She yelled.

Soon the belt, brooch with bow and the star on her forehead were gone. Replaced with the Symbol of Life on her stomach and the symbol on her forehead. Faye shakes, “I'm sorry girls.. I'm... not the Princess... I'm the Fifth Hero... The Hero of Life...”

They looked at her shocked. “I KNEW IT. FAYE YOU DID THIS FOR BEING SELFISH!” Valerie yelled at her with pain in her chest and tears down her face, knowing something was wrong.

“I DIDN'T MEAN TO VALERIE! I DID IT SO CHARLA WOULD BE HAPPY IN FINDING THE PRINCESS OF STELLA.”

Charla ran over and looked at Faye. “Feferi.....” She spoke in disdain, feeling ashamed of herself.

“I'm sorry Charla....” Faye spoke, tears down her face.

Soon the monster grabbed all of the five girls, lifting them up in the air. “HEROES!” Talkor yelled as Natalie was still running, hearing Talkor yell, she ran faster, now entering through the woods. They all struggled, but Faye. Whom was obviously upset from this turnabout.

“Drain their power! Pumpkinaitus!” Soon it did, electrical shocks went through the five as Natalie arrived, watching the distress of the girls being shocked.  
“Talkor! It's Natalie!” Charla looked over as Valerie heard the name and looked over. 'N...Natalie....?' She looked shocked to find Natalie at the scene.

Natalie soon became scared and backed up. “Look boys, we got ourselves another power outlet. Pumpkinaitus, attack the girl!”

“NO! DON'T DO IT!”

Valerie yelled loudly, the monster stopping. “PLEASE! NOT NATALIE, I WANT NO HARM TO HER, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!”

Natalie soon gets flashbacks in her head and starts shaking, tears down her face. “GO! PUMPKINAITUS!” Bertus yelled. The vines of the monster started aiming and charging towards Natalie, but soon the silence broke.

Natalie cried in sadness, tears falling down her face as the ground vibrates, the trees shake as the monster throws the girls hard on the ground, trying to have free vines to cover it's ears. The knights covered their ears as well.

Natalie soon is surrounded by light, hearing a voice. “Hurry.... hurry, take it...” Sounded an older female troll, a brooch with a strange Heart symbol on it appeared in the girl's hand. “Hurry.... save them....” The voice called out, the flashbacks rushing through her head again. With a bright head held high, Natalie yells out.

“HERO OF HEART! TRANSFORM!”

And with the brooch blinking and shining, The scene covers with a bright heart. The girl is twirling around in the atmosphere of hearts. The hearts wrapping around her arms to reveal the gloves, and around the legs to show pink stockings with magenta boots to her knees. Her outfit twirls, making underskirts and a big bow in the back and a bow in the front with her brooch on it. Her skin was now gray with cat-like horns. The symbol of Heart on her stomach and forehead showed.

This was a shock to everyone. “N....Na...Natalie....?” Valerie spoke, startled by the new event.

“GO! PUMPKINAITUS!” Bertus yelled as the monster roared. Natalie waved a hand over her brooch, revealing a rod with the heart symbol on the end of it, Wings underneath the symbol attached to the rod. Natalie holds the staff close and spins around, powering it.

Once it was time, Natalie releases a mighty yell.

“HEART BEATING! INSTALLATION!”

With this, she draws a heart symbol with her rod, sending the power to the monster, The monster roaring in pain as multiple heart shapes attacked the monster, turning it back into a pumpkin, the gem cracking in half after popping out from the monster.

Curtus picked up the two halves, shaking in his boots. “Wh....WHAT!?” Bertus soon yelled out, “MEN! RETREAT!” The four disappeared into the shadows.

“HEY! COME BACK HERE!” Valerie yelled, trying to get them, but failed.  
The other stared at Natalie as she backed away, scared.

“I....I'm sorry...” Natalie spoke, returning to human form, her brooch dropping in front of her feet. Valerie soon looked over and watched, frowning.

“Natalie....They'res nothing to be ashamed of..” She walks over. But when she sees Natalie start to run, Valerie grabs her and holds her close.

“It's okay! You did nothing wrong Natalie! You did great! Better then great, you did Awesome!!” Valerie praised the other with tears in her eyes. The other girls started to smile, soon walking over. “You did a nice job Natalie...” Faye spoke.

Talkor stepped up. “Well girls, looks like we went back a step, but it's okay! We're closer into find the real Stellarina. We can do this right?”

The six girls looked at each other as Valerie smiled, “We can, because Natalie is here now.” The others giggled as it relaxed Natalie's senses. Natalie felt a familiar feeling as she hugs Valerie, smiling. “That's right.” Natalie confirmed.


End file.
